Complications
by ZZeronorth
Summary: Bleach AU. This story focuses on Soifon and Ichigo. After a sexual encounter in college, Soifon and Ichigo are split apart. During that time, read on to see what they experience before and after reuniting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That means someone who is not myself owns this great anime/manga.

This will be a short story featuring Soifon and Ichigo. Hope you all are ready for yet another dose of this pairing from the one the only, wait for it, zeronorth! Woo! Woo!

One more thing, children and those offended by sexual scenes, please exit now. I wouldn't want to be held responsible for corrupting the minds of the young or unwilling. Now, let's begin for those of you still here.

A raven-haired woman is sitting in her office, reading over business propositions. It was known to many all over Japan she'd become the premier tycoon of Karakura. Many came to seek her advice on anything from budget cuts to employee downsizing. Some even attempted to overrun her empire but none of them even put a dent in her operations.

A knock came on her door, somewhat irritating her.

"Yes," she called.

The person entered. It was a young man who appeared to be in his upper thirties. "Sorry to bother you Ms. Soifon but there is a Ichigo Kurosaki here who demands he see you at once."

"I see. Very well, send him in."

"Yes ma'am," he acknowledged before dismissing himself.

"She will see you now Ichigo," the man stated with a hidden malice in his tone.

"Whatever Marechiyo," he snapped back.

Anytime Ichigo came around, Marechiyo would always make him feel unwelcome. Reason being was anyone's guess. The young man couldn't care less about the goof.

Ichigo easily made his way to the owner's office in stride. When he arrived, he barged in without hesitation. "Soifon!!"

"Kurosaki, what may I do for you?"

"Don't come at me with that courteous bullshit! You fuckin' had my family evicted because my dad was late on **one **bill! That's fucked up!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Learn some respect before I have to kill you," she threatened, still with her back and chair turned to him.

"Respect my ass! I know you hate me but do you have to hurt my family, you tiny bitch?"

"Don't tell me the arrogant brat is upset his insignificant family is living out on the street?" she mocked. "If you really cared about them, you wouldn't have allowed this to happen."

Soifon enjoyed the rage he was displaying behind her. _"I love pissing him off. I'll torture him a little longer." _

"Whatever you heartless dwarf, I'm outta here!" he shouted while making his hasty exit.

"Kurosaki," she called.

"Fuck you!" he yelled as he grabbed the door to find it locked. Ichigo attempted to find a lock but curse his luck, there wasn't one to be found.

"Having trouble getting out?" Soifon laughed. "Only I can unlock the door from this side, fool. Now, sit and listen to my proposal."

"Bullshit, I'll break this door the fuck down if I have to."

"Go ahead and waste your energy, just make sure you don't make too much noise" she spoke confidently.

"Tell me how to get outta here."

Soifon remained quiet. _"I see he's determined to be stubborn. I guess that's why he impresses me so much." _

For the next thirty minutes, the orange-haired young man tried everything he could possibly think of to leave her office. The sensible part of his brain evaporated long before he even made the trip to intrude on her affairs. His energy was almost completely depleted. His breathing became highly ragged, and sweat started to drench his clothing.

"Are you ready to stop being so stubborn?"

"Who the hell asked you anything? If you weren't such a bitch, I wouldn't be here. You're damned luck you're a woman otherwise I'd beat your ass until you told me what I wanted to know."

"Am I? Well, let's just put that thoery to the test, shall we?" The moment her statement left her mouth, Soifon's chair spun from her departure and she was right behind him. "So you're saying since I'm a woman you would allow me to do as I please with you because of honor?"

"Like you would know anything about that. Your only goal is to hurt me for beating your little boyfriend when we were in college. Enough is enough, let it go."

"Omaeda? That little weakling deserved it."

"Whatever, just leave me the hell alone."

"You're a foolish little boy. You should really grow up and see what's in front of you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

_"I think it's time to close the deal. This is for you, Lady Yoruichi." _Soifon backed away from him. She started unbuttoning the top of her suit teasingly. "Why don't you turn around see what I mean brat."

"Fuck you," he retorted, refusing to face her.

"Your loss." Soifon knew he wasn't the brightest boy when it came to women but damn was he an idiot. She figured she would just have to show him the true meaning of business before pleasure or in this case, pleasure before business. "A shame since I was going to let you out but I guess you really don't want to leave me that badly."

Ichigo thought for a moment. This meanie was being unusually lax today. She normally would be giving him a much harder time, Something was definitely a miss. For now it would be in his benefit to at least put up with her shit until she let her guard down. "Whatever's stuck in your ass must be fucking with your head as well."

"Do you realize naive Kurosaki, you don't dictate anything in this office. I make the rules but if you choose to break them, I have no problem with keeping you locked here. Your idiotic ways intrigue me, please continue."

"Shut up. What the fuck are you after so I can leave?" he asked with frustration present in his tone.

SoiFon discarded her top and made her way over to him. She appeared behind him again but this time, she placed her arms around the middle of his body. "I'm after you Kurosaki. Your presence pleases me greatly."

"Are you drunk?" he asked out of spite.

"I'm far from intoxicated, Kurosaki. When I say I hate you, I truly mean I love you. I do what I do because I want you to stay close to me. I don't want to lose you like I lost Lady Yoruichi," she confessed with no sense of sarcasm or boasting. "Even if it's just this one meeting, I need to take away this pain I've dealt since I was a child. Have sex with me."

"You're sick. Like I would bang you after this shit you pulled. I can forgive you for a lot of things but you mess with my family you cross the line. You've fucked with me for the last time. Let me out before I go back on my honor, Now!" he demanded.

"So that's how it is. Fine Kurosaki but don't come back!"

"I don't plan to. Unlock the door and I'll pretend this never happened. I'll have my family move in with me, goodbye Soifon." The door opened before, thus allowing him to exit. When Omaeda made a snide remark towards him, Ichigo glared at him with murderous intent.

The older gentlemen was a dumb ass beyond measure but wised up enough to know not to fuck with Ichigo today.

"Kurosaki, I can't be shot down so easily. You'll fall in love with me if I have to go to the far ends of the earth to guarantee that happens. I swear it to you, myself, and Lady Yoruichi."

Author's Notes: This was completely off the wall lol. I can't even think of a proper title but hey, I'll figure out something. I apologize if Soifon and Ichigo are OOC a little bit but that was sort of the intention. In the future chapters I will try to return their respective characters back when able. Stay tuned for the next update which if all goes according to schedule, two possibly three days. Don't forget to review and give feedback. Have a good one yall, peace!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I make no profit for publishing this or any of my other projects. No lawsuits people, I beg of you with utmost gratitude.

This is chapter 2 to Complications. I couldn't think of another title so this will be it, don't like don't read lol. As I stated at the end of last chapter, both Soifon and Ichigo will be OOC intentionally. I will gradually attempt to bring them back into character as the story goes on. Don't get too comfortable this go round though because this chappie will be a short one. Let's get this underway.

Ichigo couldn't believe everything that just happened a few hours ago. His family's property was for sale and he imagined Soifon marveled at his despair. "Damn that bitch!" he sounded off to no one in particular. As far as he was concerned, if he never laid eyes on the raven-haired beauty again, it would be too soon for his taste.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "Hello,"

"Ichigo, it's your dear ol' dad."

"Where are Yuzu and Karin?" he asked with concern.

"They're with me. Where the hell else would they be?"

"Where are you guys at?"

"I decided to take the girls on a vacation to Hawaii." A pretty young lady walked past Isshin and he just had to make an ass of hisself. "Aloha! This old man is widowed and I need to have some fun tonight."

"Dad!"

"Sorry Ichigo I gotta go, make sure to always wear a glove when you're in love," were the pervert's last words before abruptly hanging up on his only son.

"Wait!" he shouted but all he head in response was a dial tone. "Perverted old man."

The orange-haired young man sighed. Why his father always pulled sudden jack moves were beyond his youthful understanding. With nothing more to do, he thought it best to just go home.

Rain started to form but Ichigo didn't walk any faster. His clothes clung to his body uncomfortably, but still he refused to move any quicker. The storm grew with each passing moment and swirling winds wooshed through the sky. This weather caused him to remember a particular night with Soifon while they were both still in college.

**Start flashback**

_Soifon and Ichigo were forced to work together on a project for chemistry. Neither of them were thrilled about the other. Everyone in their class knew hell would freeze before these two could find one thing in common or even accept they were partners. _

_The first week, contact between them was limited. They would meet at the school library for one hour just to exchange glances at one another. The second week, contact while still limited, increased a bit as Soifon started to doubt his competency at school. She wasn't the least bit bashful about making snooty remarks directed at him for amounting to be nothing more than a jock who got by because of his athletics, while people like her bust their ass and hardly were rewarded for true excellence. The third week, Ichigo had gotten fed up with her attitude and told her to just do the project by herself to which she retorted, "I never needed you anyway, slacker." _

_The final week, the two stubborn figures didn't ackowledge each other. Ichigo no longer sat in the front of the class. He made sure to remain in the back row to decrease his likelihood of bumping into her. He also purposely accumulated tardies to further decrease his chances of having to deal with her face. Through it all, in his heart he felt guilty, not for telling her off, but simply because she was doing all the work on their project. Little did anyone know, he is a very honorable person and doesn't like receiving something he hasn't earned whether it be material or otherwise. _

_On the final night before their project was due, he decided to call Soifon. He asked her if she'd completed their presentation to which she replied she hasn't. She also informed him she would need a few supplies to conduct their experiment. _

_He'd already stopped at Walgreens for the supplies and now he currently was at his favorite restaurant waiting for his food to be prepared. He didn't know how long his night would be so he figured what the hell, might as well stuff my face. _

_His cell phone rang. "What up," he answered. _

_"Where are you, imbecile?" the person said. _

_"Who the hell is this?" he angrily asked. _

_"Answer my question." _

_"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you're making a big mistake pal." _

_"I'm so intimidated by an idiot who's named after a strawberry," they replied sarcastically while giggling. _

_"Whoever you are, I'll kill you!" he threatened at the top of his lungs before ending the call. _

_Everyone in the restaurant stared at him in confusion. _

_"What the hell are you all looking at?" _

_They all returned to finishing their meals in fear of further enraging him. Moments later, the cashier brought his food to him. "Thank you, come again." _

_After Ichigo left, it took him all of five minutes to be in front of Soifon's home. __**"Lucky bitch" **__he thought. Many of the students at his unviersity stayed in the dorms but she was privileged enough to have her own home. _

_"I almost assumed you would be a no-show. Enter," she commanded. _

_"My bad about being late, I was hungry so I stopped for something. I got enough to share if you wanted any and don't worry, it isn't poison." Ichigo made hisself at home. He set the two bags down on her living room table and had a seat on the couch. _

_"I don't remember saying you could sit down. You should really learn some respect," she commented. _

_"Whatever. Do you need help with anything or are you just gonna insult me?" _

_"I do not require your help but it is appreciated." _

_While Soifon worked on the project, Ichigo flipped through the few channels her television provided. He pulled out the food he'd gotten to eat. Teriyaki chicken, sushi, and dango were his favorites. _

_Thirty minutes passed by before he couldn't eat another bite and decided to check in on his partner. "__**Where the hell did she go?" **__Every door to her home was open except one. __**"I bet she's in here." **__This time he didn't bother knocking. He opened the door to discover what appeared to be her bedroom. Nothing special caught his attention save a large potrait of an attractive dark skinned woman with purple-hair and a black cat plushie doll. He also noticed light breathing off to one side of the room. __**"She must be sleeping." **__Ichigo lightly strolled over, careful not to wake her. She had fallen asleep just as he suspected. _

_He observed her breathing and for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she truly looked. Her breasts firm, her well shaped bottom, her smell, all things he never thought to look for with this woman. Her body shivered before him, letting him know she could possibly be cold. He went over to her closet, located conveniently across from her bed. He pulled a large black quilt from the top shelf and lightly shut the closet. He placed it over her lithe body, instantly causing her to react to the newfound warmth._

_"Night Soifon." He turned to leave but was stalled by her action. _

_"Kurosaki....." she breathed rather sexily. _

_The orange-haired young man found himself enticed by her voice suddenly. She repeated his name again, "Kurosaki........" The sound of his name drew him into her. He hovered over her face. She spoke his name again, "Kurosaki........" What came over him, he couldn't explain but next thing he knew, his lips connected with hers. _

_His tongue dominated hers. He craved for her taste, he needed her taste. Unable to keep himself in check, he shoved his tongue down her throat, earning him a light moan from the slumbering young woman. His crotch area began to grow tight, due to his hardening manhood. Alas, his conscious brought him back to reality. _

_He was taking advantage of her. If she were awake, the Soifon he knew would castrate his balls for even looking at her the wrong way. His mind made up, he reluctantly broke away from her. _

_Within the next minute, he gathered his things and left her home. As soon as he reached outside, rain and hail were punishing him. __**"Why me?" **_

_The next day, their project was a success but a part of him was saddened they had to part on unresolved terms. Little did he know just how they would reunite once again. _

**End Flashback**

_"What is wrong with me? Why can't I just get rid of her? Could it possibly be because I don't want to?" _

"That's ridiculous. I'm through with her making my life a living hell."

"Kurosaki......"

Author's Notes: This chapter and the next one or two chaps will delve deeper into Soifon and Ichigo's past together in college. More so their interactions with each other than anything else. Hope you all enjoyed and see you tomorrow with an update. Peace!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If anyone ever told you otherwise, they are being unrealistic. As always, no lawsuits!

Here is chapter 3. This will be pick right where chapter 2 left off. I thought of rewritting the previous chapter except from Soifon's standpoint but soon nullified that idea. Of course, this chapter will still mainly focus on her. Ah, let's get this underway, shall we?

"Kurosaki...." she cooed. Soifon spotted him as she drove down the road. Anyone with common sense wouldn't want to go out in the rain but his presence seemed to draw her out. She pulled over on the first residental street and proceeded to stay on the young man's trail.

Her hair and business suit were quickly ruined but it mattered not. With the success she's gained in her life, one insignificant piece of material holds no value.

Having caught up to Ichigo, she thought of approaching him. What should she say? Could she pull of the possibility of mere coincidence? _"Even Kurosaki isn't that dumb. He'd question my reason for being on this side of town." _Until an answer suited her, she continued to tail him from a safe distance.

A familiar sight soon came into her view. A night to which she would never forget happened at this very area.

**Start Flashback**

_Days after their presentation, Soifon somehow noticed the orange-haired young man hadn't once returned to class. She remembered him telling her what transpired the night before, including the kiss they shared. Her reaction to the revelation was quite unexpected, she simply asked him, "Why didn't you continue? You're just a pig anyway."_

_His response, "I don't bed the unwilling." _

_"You disgust me, however I do respect you for what you've done. You aren't as foolish as I perceived you to be." _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"____he asked with confusion anger evidenced in his voise. _

_"When you wise up, come back. Until then, you're invisible to me," she stated. _

_**"Why did I kiss such a bitch?"**__ he thought to himself. "That must've been your first kiss. It's all good if you were a little flustered." _

_"My intimate life should be of no concern to those who cannot grasp the realities of life. Disregard my last statement, I never want to see or hear from you again. If you come near me, I'll kill you in a most agonizing and painful of ways." With that, she left. _

_She couldn't believe it. Was her inexperience truly that recognizable? Granted, she was asleep at time but still, the man somehow knew her body better than she. __**"Why should I care what he believes? He's nothing." **__Deep down she realizes that her feelings for the jock were slowly developing. Question is, how does she stop them from becoming more? _

_Back to the present time....._

_Soifon's curiousity and worry were getting the best of her. She wanted, no __**needed **__to know what was wrong with him. She was currently in class during a lecture about the greenhouse effect. Many of the other students wrote down notes like she normally did but today, a certain orange-haired fool was her primary interest. Without so much as a second thought, she immediately gathered her things and headed straight for his dorm._

_**"Kurosaki, please be ok."**_

_The weather outside was brisk and wet. She always preferred the rain over sunshine as it often reflects her life in general. Revelling in the wetness that surrounded her, she arrived to his dorm in little time. Most of the building was empty due to many of the students still being in class. When she got to his door, she noticed a sign saying, __**DO NOT DISTURB! **__After skipping class over concern for him, he was sorely mistaken if he believed she would back away over a damned sign. Soifon rudely kicked in his door. _

_Beer cans littered his living area and the rank smell of booze permeated her senses. "Kurosaki!" she called out. _

_"You looking for Ichigo?"_

_Soifon turned around to the voice. "Yes." She immediately recognized the clothing the young man had on. __**"He must be one of those damned jocks like Kurosaki." **_

_"He's by the river." _

_"Thank you." With that, she hurried herself to the riverbank. __**"Kurosaki, what the hell are you thinking?" **__When the river was in sight, she sped up to find him hovering over the river. _

_His body tilted dangerously close to the edge of the boardwalk, she had to hurry and stop him. She ran as fast as she could, calling his name, hoping it would distract him enough, allowing her to save him. Unfortunately, as inebriated as he was, incoherence was the only possibility. She was so close, she could almost grab his clothing but alas, his body fell forward and down he went. _

_A few seconds later, Soifon made it to the edge of the boardwalk and plunged into the choppy waters after him. His body sank quickly, putting her at a real disavantage. Not only was she a below average swimmer, but the river punished her badly. __**"I won't let this beat me. Lady Yoruichi would be disappointed in me." **__She fought through the stings, trying to find his body. If this goes on much longer, both their lives will be lost. Thankfully, a seam of orange hair caught her eye and hope was once again restored in her heart. _

_**"Kurosaki, I'm coming. Just hold on a little longer."**__ She divebombed straight for her classmate, not caring about her lack of oxygen. She grabbed his hand and used the rest of her strength to get them to the surface. Once there, she desperately gasped for while grabbing the edge of the old walk. From there, she slowly scooted both of them along until they were able to reach shore. She placed his body outside the water first before hers._

_"Kurosaki." She pumped his chest with her hands to get the fluid out of him. No response. She tried again and again with zero luck. CPR was her only option but having her lips pressed on his isn't exactly the best thing for her to do. Weigh that against saving his life and the latter won each time. She grabbed his nose and placed her lips to his, breathing in hopes of some sort of life within her troubled classmate. Nothing happened at first. She frantically increased the number of breaths before retreating to give him space. The tenth attempt however got her positive results. As she was pulling away, his tongue somehow touched hers. This new development startled her, but it also pleased her. _

_The two wet beings on the river making out strangely seemed romantic. Passion passed between the two of them as if time itself were coming to an end. _

_Soifon didn't appear to pay much mind to the booze she continously tasted in his cavern. In fact, it hypnotized her. She needed more. That warm, uncomfortable feeling claimed her nether region. She deepened the kiss while grinding her sex against his manhood, causing him to groan in her mouth. _

_**"Why is my body reacting this way to him? I've never felt this aroused before." **__Like every human, the raven-haired young woman had a need for sexual activity. Rarely, she would discover the need to touch herself usually by pinching her nipples, rubbing her clit, or just toughing it situation before her however was the first time this behavior presented itself in the presence of another person. _

_His idle hands suddenly became active as they grabbed for her small but plentiful breasts. The tip of his fingers teasingly plucked them, causing her to moan in his mouth. He continued his nipple flickering but also rubbed her breasts in circles, further feeding her libido. _

_The heat between her legs was becoming a bit of a nuisance to keep contained without more attention. She aggressively snatched one of his hands away from her breasts and rubbed his hands against her steaming kitty. Needing a little air, she broke the contact. "Kurosaki, ooohhhh...."she cooed in wantoness. _

_"Soifon....." Her body leaned over him in such a way it made her ass appeal to his perverted sense. He had to grab her derriere and give a tight squeeze. When his hands were on each cheek, he did just that. _

_Amazingly, she welcomed his advances with moans and encouragement to continue. _

_"Ichigo!," one of his friends called. _

_**"Shit!," **__Soifon thought. Out of fear of being discovered, she hurriedly removed herself from on top of him. _

_"There you are. What were you doing out here?"_

_Soifon recognized him. He was the one who told her where to find Ichigo. _

_"About to fuck until you interrupted," disappointment clearly seen his face as he spoke. _

_"Sorry man, just was looking for ya buddy." _

_"You were about to what!!??? Stay away from me you stupid pig! I save your life and you have the audacity to spread false beliefs to others. You disgust me, Ichigo Kurosaki! Goodbye!" _

_"Dude, you just got dissed." _

_"Shut the fuck up, cockblocking loser," Ichigo retorted. _

_"C'mon Ichigo, let's get you back home. You're too fuckin' hammered to stay out here in this weather." _

_**"My body is cold but my vagina is on fire. Damn that stupid jock for ruining what could've been the best moment of my life. Next time Ichigo, we will finish where we left off." **_

**End Flashback**

The revisiting of aforementioned memory ignited Soifon's fire. Now that Ichigo is at the river with her, more memories started to flood her mind. The reason behind Ichigo's drunken stupor, what the next weeks had in store, and what painful secret has forever hidden from him are now magically return.

Author's Notes: There you have it, chapter 3. I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a few days but when you have a son like mine and a job that always demands your free time, you have no more in you to produce decent work to your fans. Don't fret though people, what keeps me down will ultimately make me stronger, why? Because I'm zeronorth and I made my pledge to please my readers.

Private note to Houkaru Kisaragi: I may decide to add Harribel a few chapters down the road, if so, she will be the only espada I add. She will be human in this fic because this is AU so no hollows or any monsters exist.

Take care everyone and I hope you all keep riding with me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

This is chapter 4 of Complications. I thought a lot about how this story is shaping and have decided most of the story will be based solely on flashbacks. There will be some present events but to get some depth behind this fic, I have to dig deep into their past.

Thank you to all who have taken time to review, favorite, or alert this and any of my other works.

Shoutouts to my people: DarkJason, wild geese, shadowgouf, Houkaru Kisaragi, meringun, H4K7 (where you been man?"), x-Baby-Grimm-x, Phantom Hokage, Grinja, NaruHinaFanBoy, Eneyla87 (she's my rookie), and of course last but certainly not least, my queen BlackRoseInc.

Soifon's eyes couldn't be removed from Ichigo's backside. _"Kurosaki...." _Thoughts of him were on her mind. Her heart felt troubled as she kept staring at him.

She quietly observed him on his knees.

"Dammit!," he cried. The rage within him strengthened. Tears welled up in his reddish eyes. On the outside, he brushed this pain because of expectations. On the inside, he wanted to cry for what he has lost. Was it truly fair for a good-natured soul to have to face situations that could potentially lead him to suicide?

His mind thought back many times to the day he drank himself to oblivion.

**Start Flashback**

_After another boring day of class, Ichigo locked himself in his room and grabbed a beer. The alcohol didn't exactly please his thirst, but it was his escape from the world. One brew lead to another as liquid courage began to invade his normally rational being. _

_The more booze he downed, the more reckless and suicidal his mind became. His sub-conscious demanded he end his pitiful existence. It would end his suffering in this imperfect world. He soon followed these feelings and headed for the river with vigor to cease living in this damned realm we call Earth. _

_His eyes held the look of a controlled zombie as he tredged down the hall off his dorm. The other students called out to him but it was all for not. They were all invisible. It was for their own good, he supposed. When he got outside, the rain began soaking his clothing. _

_Ichigo continued on his journey to the river, not knowing he was being followed. He stumbled across a window platform situated above the creek. His body shakily inched forward until reaching the edge. He slightly hesitated, perhaps a sign of temporary resistance to the alcohol could be the cause. His sub-conscious kicked back in, __**"It's time Ichigo. Soon it will all be concluded." **__He stepped forward and plunged face-first into the river. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_His body sank quickly. Images of his past flashed before as he waited for death to take him. The significance of said events were because he was seen with a beautiful, orange-haired woman whom always smiled. From the times they walked home together when he finished school to when they would go grocery shopping. _

_The last image however was one he'd hoped to never revisit. One night, a horrible robber approached he and this woman. The criminal asked her to empty her pockets to which she complied without a struggle. After retrieving the money, the robber pulls out a knife and demands her to kneel before him. _

_A young Ichigo charges for the man. The robber sees him coming and ruthlessly decks the young boy in the face, knocking him unconscious. _

_He turns his attention back to the woman. She has since ran to her fallen son's side to aid him. The robber creeps up from behind and grabs her ponytail. __**"Bitch, you do as I say," **__he commanded. __**"You love your precious son, don't cha'?"**_

_She nodded. _

_**"I'll let him live as long as you pleasure me." **_

_She could've run her life but looking in the assailant's murderous irises, she didn't want to play with her first born's life. _

_**"Turn around and face me." **_

_Again, she did as she was told. The man grinned with malice. He unzipped his pants in front of her and exposed his semi-hardened manhood to her. _

_He held a tight grip on the dagger in his right hand while his left groped his dick. __**"Swallow my kids bitch." **__He forcibly plunged his dick into her startled mouth before ripping it away violently. __**"What's your name slut?"**_

_**"Masaki Kurosaki," **__she told him. _

_**"Pretty name for a slutty victim." **__He opened her mouth again and jammed his throbbing needle in her cavern. _

_The way her mouth engorged his penis, he was sure to explode within a few minutes. Hands still in her hair, he bobbed his victim's head repeatedly on his member, moaning her name. __**"Masaki......" **_

_Moments later, he pushed Masaki to the ground and cut her dress clean off. He wasted no time forcing his hardened member into her folds. _

_**"You're pretty damn loose huh? You're a slutty bitch Masaki." **_

_She wanted to cry, not for being raped, but because her son's life seemed out of reach for her. She felt his dick push in and out of her painfully. _

_**"I'm coming slut, shit....." **__His seed released into her womb. When the last remnants were emptied, he removes himself from inside her. __**"That was a good fuck but I gotta' kill ya', goodbye."**_

_He gripped the dagger with two hands and aimed for her stomach. He barely missed the mark as she was able to roll away. He stalked her as she ran to Ichigo and cradled his lifeless body, weeping tears. _

_He snatched her hair and licked her one last time. He grinned viciously before slicing her neck. _

_Masaki screamed in pain, __**"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" **_

_His ruthless assault didn't stop there. While she was on her knees trying to stop the blood flow, her asshole shined before him. __**"Hehehe," **__he maniacally snickered. With the sharp object at the ready, the robber penetrated her anal cavity, laughing as he is saldomizing her. _

_Again, the screams rang out from her as the knife came into contact with her fisces, almost nearing her intestines. __**"Cry for me Masaki. Cry out my name, Fisher." **_

_Masaki's blood loss soon became too much and she felt death about to claim her. In a final desperation, she cried, __**"Ichigo, live on my son. Always keep that beautiful smile and always protect your sisters. I'm very proud of you and I love you very much." **__Her body sank to the ground immediately after. _

_The villain continued to crave away at her lifeless insides. He continous grinned in pleasure and thought to fuck her again. As he prepared his member, civilians rushed to the scene. _

_**"Hey!!!" **__they called. _

_He panics and scampers off into the night. He curses that he was not able to finish off her troublesome son but he promised he would be back to kill the brat. _

_The two samaritans discover the mother and son lifeless. They call the ambulance to the scene. When they arrive, Masaki is pronounced and Ichigo in critical condition. _

_Ichigo awakened to the devastation of his mother's demise by the hands of a madman. He vowed to one day find his mother's killer and viciously end that bastard's terror. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_As he lays in the river having no purpose to continue life, a hand grabs him. At the time, he assumed it was the reaper himself coming to claim his tortured soul to burn. A coma overtook him on the way to the surface. _

_"Kurosaki." The woman pumped his chest with her hands to get the fluid out of him. No response. She tried again and again with zero luck. CPR was her only option but having her lips pressed on his isn't exactly the best thing for her to do. Weigh that against saving his life and the latter won each time. She grabbed his nose and placed her lips to his, breathing in hopes of some sort of life within her troubled classmate. Nothing happened at first. She frantically increased the number of breaths before retreating to give him space. The tenth attempt however got her positive results. As she was pulling away, his tongue somehow touched hers. This new development startled her, but it also pleased her. _

_The two wet beings on the river making out strangely seemed romantic. Passion passed between the two of them as if time itself were coming to an end._

_As they parted, he recognized this female to be his classmate Soifon. Right now, he didn't want to spoil the moment. _

_Ichigo's manhood hardened instantaneously. His idle hands suddenly became active as they grabbed for her small but plentiful breasts. The tip of his fingers teasingly plucked them, causing her to moan in his mouth. He continued his nipple flickering but also rubbed her breasts in circles, further feeding her libido._

_"Ichigo!," one of his friends called. _

_"Dammit, what the hell do you want?," he questioned angrily. _

_"I just came to find ya' buddy. What were you doing out here?" _

_"About to fuck until you interrupted."_

_His classmate told him off before retreating. In his heart, he wishes the woman would've just let him die. _

**End Flashback**

Soifon fought with herself whether to make her presence known or remain hidden. Listening to him grovel in pain slowly tore away at her soul. This man whom she'd shared many good and bad moments with was peril. Her pride argues she should just leave him because he's pathetic but her heart dictates she should help him.

In the majority of scenario's, pride always triumphed over the heart. When pretaining to Ichigo however, pride had almost become vain in its existence. He is her heart. He is who she would go to the ends of the earth to please in secret. He is her first and only love. She admits to not knowing what love is but accepts that she has feelings for this idiot and wouldn't rule out possibly pursuing love with him.

Her decision made, she reveals herself. "Kurosaki," she called.

He turns his head and the look stings her heart. His eyes bloodshot red and lifeless. "What the hell do you want!?"

She'd never been this frightened in her life. The voice to which he took when the words were uttered, surprised her. "I want to talk."

"Fuck off!"

"Please...." she pleaded. "I have some things I need to tell you."

Author's Notes: What could Soifon possibly have to tell Ichigo? How will he react? What of the robber who viciously scarred him for the rest of his life? So many questions, so many answers. Next chapter will be out in 3-4 days given my schedule remains the same. Until then, peace, love and tranquility.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I make no financial profit from any fics I write. Please do not attempt to sue, I wish not to be involved in legal matters. Finding a good attorney requires countless of searching, time in which I cannot spare. Public pretenders are always a no-no.

This is chapter 5 to Complications. As some of you know, tomorrow will begin my week long vacation to Orlando, FL to go to Disneyworld. YAY me, lol! Anywho, I am very satisfied with the feedback I received from last chapter. Most of you would like to see Fisher die the most painful death possible. For now, I will dismiss him. Don't fret because he **will **get what's coming to him in a most menacing of ways. Without further delay, let's get this done.

"I have some things I need to tell you."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your insults right now. Just fuck off before you piss me off further," Ichigo responded, completely dismissing her presence from his mind.

How dare he? Unknown to him, she's spent many years harboring a secret in which she'd hoped by now she could discard but found herself incapable of doing so.

Soifon inched closer to Ichigo until she'd come face to face with him. Anger flooded her mind. Against her will, her arm reached to his face and slapped him with a loud pop. Even she couldn't believe what just happened until she noticed the red print on his face.

He stood his ground, desiring not to look her in the eye otherwise he may do something he'll come to regret.

"Listen to me, you stubborn fool. On second thought, I'll just begin whether you like it or not."

**Start Flashback**

_Weeks after their unexpected "CPR",_ _Soifon desired to be with Ichigo again. He withdrew from chemistry and focused mainly on soccer. On occasion she'd peak over to his vacant seat and images of his spiky orange hair would appear before her. Her nerves cursed her for acting so silly. An uncomfortable sensation crept in between her legs. Only when her thoughts were on her orange-headed companion did she experience that sticky feeling. _

_The further away he became, the closer she wanted to be to him. All her life she more often than not invested her ideals in those who did not share her mindset on life weren't worthy of knowing her. Now, some could be used for her own benefit but if she had any say so, she would revoke anyone offering to assist her in anything. Why she depended on his sheer presence was well beyond even her understanding. All the young woman knew was Ichigo Kurosaki has successfully captured her interest, perhaps even her well guarded heart. _

_She resolved in her heart that tonight was the night. They would pick up where they left off at the river. This time she vowed if anyone interrupted, they wouldn't live to tell about it. When class was dismissed, she immediately rushed home to prepare for the big night. The young woman bathed, brushed her teeth, flossed, and even colored her lips. __**"For his sake he'd better be at home." **__Before departing, she took some time to remove the cloth which housed her long braids. Afterwards, she unbraided the two long pieces of hair and let it hang to her back. _

_Ichigo and his friend Keigo, the cockblocker, were partying in their dorm room with the entire soccer team. Beer kegs littered the living area and many of the players reeked of booze. Soon, the gathering would spiral out of control and some hater would place a call to the cops. None of them could care less as their brains couldn't register anything except more alcohol. A knock on the door startled Ichigo, whom was the only one not drunk. _

_"I hope it's not the cops." The young man opened the door to see someone he hadn't expected. __**"Soifon..." **_

_**"Kurosaki, I see you and your loser friends are frivolously wasting your lives away,"**__ she noted.___

_**"What's it to you, uptight bitch?" **_

_**"I enjoy watching you fail." **__She pushed her way past him into the dorm. Ooh how she disliked drunken animals. All of it was senseless. They achieve nothing save a headache and perhaps vomiting. The error in human ways never ceased to amaze her. Thankfully, she hadn't fallen into the idiotic trap. _

_**"You can't just barge your ass in here. Get the hell out Soifon," **__he demanded. _

_Soifon waltzed over the stereo and shut it off. Everyone in the room glared in her direction. _

_**"What the fuck!!!???? Turn the music back on wench," **__one of the soccer players commanded. _

_The young woman stalked her way over to the gentleman who spoke out. She didn't utter a word. When the two of them were eye to eye, she slugged him in the face, knocking him to floor. _

_The other players eyes were bugged out in essence of cartoon characters. Fright set in for all of them. Not a member amongst them chose to challenge her. Instead, they awaited her next statement in complete obedience. _

_**"I wish for all of you to leave at once. Kurosaki and I need some time alone." **_

_**"Say no more mean lady," **__Keigo responded before rounding up the other players and making a hasty exit stage right. _

_**"Who the hell do you think you are crashing our party?," **__Ichigo asked with an infuriating tone. _

_**"Do I make you angry strawberry?," **__she mocked. _

_**"Why the fuck are you dressed like that and look like a woman for once?" **_

_**"That's none of your concern." **__Soifon eyes were focused on her prey. Her body acted on its own volition. _

_**"Didn't you hear me?" **__he asked while she continued seductively strutting forward. _

_She definitely heard him, she just chose not to listen. __**"I did but I don't answer to a man named after a fruit." **_

_The orange-haired young man's face grew angry. __**"At least I'm not broken." **_

_**"You're truly pathetic, and here I had high hopes for you. I'm not entirely disappointed however." **_

_**"Just shut up and get lost, I'm going to bed." **_

_Soifon stopped him before he could move. She realized she had him pinned to the door, giving her a complete advantage over the younger man. This was the time. Now or never. She reached her arms to cradle his neck and successfully bringing him into a kiss. _

_He tried to fight her off, but she was more powerful then he gave her credit for. Add that to how soft and full her lips felt against his. All thoughts of resisting soon left him. He returned her affections by deeping the kiss with his tongue. Ichigo placed the tip of his tongue against hers in hopes of baiting her into a battle. _

_Soifon would not allow herself to be outdone by him. She overlapped his tongue in an attempt to taste him and regain dominance. It surprised her when he gladly granted her said control. The two of them made out for another five minutes before they both required air. _

_Exasperated, Ichigo questions her motives. __**"Why, are you-doing this?"**_

_**"I'm not at liberty to answer such idiotic questions. Now, cease talking and lead me to your bedroom." **_

_**"Whatever." **__His hands planted themselves on each side of her waist and lifted her so their lips could touch once again. Ichigo hastily carried her lithe frame to his bedroom and kicked the door shut. When they reached the bed, he gently laid her down while their lips were still locked. _

_"I need you inside me, wait did I just say I needed him inside me?" Whimpering, she impatiently pulled him on top of her. She busied herself ridding him off his top while his hands occupied themselves unbuttoning her jeans. _

_**"Hurry up Kurosaki, I want it now," she huskily stated with an edge. **_

_He hurriedly ripped her jeans from her with authority. Next, he just as quickly stripped off his sweats, revealing his hardened manhood. _

_Soifon eyed it for a moment before commenting. __**"You are quite gifted. Take me now." **_

_Her panties discarded, the two of them experienced both bliss and pain. The pain contributed to the fact Soifon had been a virgin before tonight's events, therefore she had no true knowledge of how sex worked. _

_When all was said and done, second thoughts stung Soifon. What if she'd been just another chick for him to rap to his click about. Was this a mistake? She did seduce him after all but the fact remained, what would come of this? First things first, she needed to leave before she got too attached. She wiggled free from his muscular frame, not bothering to kiss him goodbye or anything. _

_Until she had an understanding of everything, they were better off staying away from each other. Thus, once again she took the coward's way out of a hairy situation. _

**End Flashback**

Ichigo's anger rose. "Why are you bringing something so pointless up after so many years?"

"You are incorrigible. I'm getting to my point."

Author's Notes: This chapter didn't turn out as well as I originally hoped. Jeez, writer's block still has me in its fingers. Shit, shit, shit. What's in the dark shall come to light but right my mind remains in the darkness. I'm updating from my laptop I brought with me to Disneyworld and yes I'm having a great time. Chapter 6 will pick up where this chapter left off and the update should come in three days. Don't forget to vote in my poll on the next female to pair with Ichigo for a one-shot featuring lemony goodness. It is on my profile page and you are welcome to have your input. Peace, love, and tranquility.

On a side note, I purposely did not write the lemon in this chapter. I felt it would be better if I didn't considering Soifon's attitude and everything. Thought I would clear that up. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I make no money to publish on this or any other site. If I did there would be Hentai all around. Ichigo would be a stud. He would bang Yoruichi and Rukia to identify himself with sex and then end up marrying Orihime and Neliel. **

**My apologies for the late, late update. Lacked the inspiration for this one but I got a burst so allow me to stretch it before it does. Shoutouts to: DarkJason, Space Odin, kenokosan, wild geese, Houkaru Kisaragi, and Heronkai for their wonderful reviews on this once cancelled story. A while back I thought this story out but assumed it to be trash and discarded the idea but then as I sat around, I said to myself **_**"zeronorth, you should share this AU. The more work you expose to your readers, the better you'll feel for writing it and for them to enjoy it. Of course, I would love more favs and reviews but I'm proud of what I have and will continue providing as long as people show interest. If people don't read, I see no point in writing since it is for the fans." **_

**I'll just stop rambling now. Chapter 6 ya'll. **

**Start Flashback **

_An alarm lying on top of Ichigo's nightstand sounded off. The big soccer game against a rival college and he didn't feel up to doing much of anything except continuing his slumber. With a big yawn, the orange-haired young man sluggishly sprang to his feet. He wandered to the kitchen to grab himself a beer._

_It hadn't surprised him to discover Soifon's absence. He expected her to react this way. The only piece that puzzled was why did she choose him to be her first? Sure he's been with a few virgins in his time but for a woman like her to take sexual interest in him, one would often times found themselves bewildered or mislead. Nevertheless, he pleasured her and she pleasured him and that's all that counts. _

_"No use thinking about it now." Ichigo downed the alcoholic beverage and got himself ready to meet his team on the bus. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Soifon on the other hand had different views of last night's events. The experience classified as one she'd rather forget. From start to finish only pain coursed through her. When his member popped her cherry causing her to bleed, she swore someone must have stabbed her multiple times in the stomach. The physical pain she could handily shrug off in a day or two but emotionally was a different story entirely. _

_Being just another chick for him to belittle in front of his teammates didn't sit well with her. Neither did the fact he more than likely didn't give a damn about her. Again, the raven-haired young woman questioned herself as to why she would give herself to him so easily and so trustingly. "He's irritating, rude, arrogant, cute, dumb, and charming. Damn him and his good looks. I despise you greatly, Ichigo Kurosaki. You did this to me and I'll never forgive you." _

_Soifon left without any further comment and vowed to put everything involving the jock behind her for good. Unfortunately, she had a feeling this wasn't over by a long-shot. Of course, she wouldn't dare confess to such feelings. "Only the weak hold onto such feeble sentiments."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_Ichigo had just gotten dressed when his phone rang. He rushed over to it. __**"Yeah." **_

_**"Player, player!" **_

_**"Keigo you jackass, what do you want?" **_

_**"The bus is taking off, hurry up!," he cried. "If you don't, I'll have nobody cool to talk to." **_

_**"You aren't cool in the first place doofus. Anyway I'll be right there, tell the coach to give me five minutes." **_

_**"Meanie! Coach, Ichigo called me a doofus and said to give him five minutes," **__the brunette announced. _

_**"He should've had his ass here on time. I don't give free passes, you know that Asano! Now sit the fuck down before I bench your sorry ass," **__their coach responded. _

_Keigo went back to his seat without so much as a sigh.__** "Coach ain't buyin' it. Sorry Ichigo." **_

_**"Son of a bitch!!!!!!," he angrily shouted before hanging up in his friend's face. "That dude's such a fuckin' dick. I'll bet he'll go soft when I tell him after this month I'm going pro." **_

_Ichigo retrieved the letter. He read it for the umpteenth time, finding it hard to believe he's really going to be heading overseas and receive monster pay. When the scouts came, he remembered being nervous but keeping his composure. He split defenders and made the goalie shudder in fright due to his exceptional skill. They immediately informed him they would send him a notification of their decision. Three days later, anticipation set in and the young soccer player opened the letter. In his excitement, he gave himself a paper cut but it had no effect. He considered it a blessing and remembered thanking his mother. Maybe now his life could bear meaning and shine brightly from here on out. _

_Ichigo decided to return to bed for now. No use in remaining awake now. _

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Soifon arrived to class and most of the students laughed at her. _

_**"Soifon's a hoe!," **__one of the classmates stated. _

_She glared at the troublemaker. _

_**"You triflin' tramp. Hey everybody, this groupie sucked the whole soccer team. Hahahaha!" **__Once again the majority of the students cackled at this loser's proposterous accusations. _

_The raven-haired young woman lunged for him. She managed to grab hold of his neck while his face was turned opposite of her. __**"I SWEAR if you don't tell me the despicable piece of shit who told you this garbage right now, I'LL KILL YOU!," **__she menacingly hissed. _

_**"Fu...ck you.....ugly.....slut," **__he choked out. _

_**"Very well, prepare to die." **__Without remorce or second thought, she tightened her grip around his neck. Another student appeared behind her and somehow garnished the strength to pry her loose after many unsuccessful attempts. _

_**"Hey there cutie. This dude ain't worth you wasting your energy over, let me take care of him." **_

_Soifon looked behind her to see this person. Her first impression of him spelled negative. Well, her first impression of everyone is negative. "What does this sloppy, out-of-shape tub of lard hope to do? He appears to lack the strength to move anything weighing more than a donut. This one requires a diet and strenuous exercise." _

_**"I bet you're wondering who I am, huh?," **__said sloppy ass boasted. _

_**"I don't care. I'd prefer if you didn't state your name," **__she truthfully replied. _

_**"Marechiyo Omaeda of the great Omaeda dynasty and I'm going to make you my wife when this fight is over." **_

_**"Kick rocks and hide your repulsive face in a corner." **_

_Rather than make a comment, the "great" Omaeda threw a punch at the troublemaker, missing badly. _

_**"What's wrong flubber? Somebody steal your fifteenth cheeseburger." **_

_**"Don't call me flubber. I am handsome and rich. You're just jealous women flock to me." **_

_The class laughed at him. __**"You fat ass dope, the zoo just called and asked me to return you." **__The troublemaker landed a punch to his face. _

_Omaeda lied there, unable to pull himself back to his feet. _

_**"Useless," **__Soifon chimed in. Why she bothered even coming to his aid she'd never know. After successfully choking the troublemaker who later identified himself as Ikkaku, gave her the information she wanted. "I need to see Kurosaki. Unfortunately, it will have to wait until the weekend." _

_As the weekend approached, an unusual feeling of fatigue claimed her. She lacked the energy to move around her house let alone travel to Ichigo's dorm. She settled for calling him but everytime she tried, the answering machine would pick up. "Someone must have tipped him off that I would be coming for his head. Oh well, one way or another I'll kill him." Soifon was determined to show him what happens to people who dare cross her. He would pay, he would pay dearly. _

_Three weeks passed and Soifon hadn't recovered. On top of that, other weird thing started occuring within her lithe frame. She frequently needed to pee, her appetite has substantially changed, her menstrual period hadn't appeared for what marked the 8th day, and if she didn't know better, her breasts seemed to become tender. Being the stubborn woman she is, the young woman wrote it off as stress and continued to press forward. _

_The overlarge oaf befriended her and became somewhat of a shadow in recent weeks. While useless and overbearing to deal with at times, he certainly was loyal and seemed to embrace when she would abuse him. The perfect soldier and lover but he wasn't Kurosaki. "Also he's revolting and flabby." _

_Marechiyo, concerned for her well-being, personally drove her to the hospital. _

_Soifon waited in a small room for the doctor to see her. Suddenly the door opened. _

_**"Hello, I'm Dr. Unohana," **__she politely spoke. _

_The young woman remained silent. _

_**"I see her you've been terribly ill for the past few weeks, is that correct?" **_

_She nodded._

_**"Can you tell me if you've been experience any of these symptoms: frequent urination, significant change in appetite, increasingly tender in the breast region, fatigue, bypassing of one or more menstrual periods, increase in sexual activity." **_

_**"I've experienced none of these," **__the young woman lied. __**"I'm sure it's nothing more than simple food poisoning." **_

_**"I see. Just to be safe I would like to ask the last time you engaged in sexual activity," **__the doctor asked. _

_Soifon certainly didn't expect that question to be directed toward her. Maybe since she only had sex once. __**"Um, maybe a month ago." **_

_**"Did you or your partner use protection?" **_

_**"No." **_

_**"Ok. Ms. Soifon, I would like you to pee in a small container for me." **_

_**"Will it help you find out what's wrong with me so I can go home!," **__she growled impatiently. _

_Dr. Unohana wasn't phased at all by her temper. __**"It should explain everything if my hypothesis is correct." **__The raven-haired medic stepped over to a cupboard above the sink to retrieve said container. _

_Soifon uncomfortably removed her pants and underwear, standing before the rather attractive medic. _

_"Here you are." _

_After a few minutes the cup was filled with urine. The doctor excused herself for a few minutes to run some tests. Meanwhile, Soifon wondered why Unohana needed her to piss, unless she suspected what the young woman feared the most, pregnancy. "There's no way. Kurosaki isn't that dumb." _

_The door opened and a sudden fear came over the young woman. _

_**"Ms. Soifon, I've just completed my tests and I believe congratulations are in order." **_

_**"Congratulations for what? There is nothing to celebrate when one is sick." **_

_**"Normally you'd be right but based on my findings, you are pregnant." **_

_**"I'm what?????," **__were her last words before fainting. _

_**"Ms. Soifon. Ms. Soifon." **_

_**"Pregnant............................................" **_

**Author's Notes: Again, I apologize for the 2 week wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Continue reviewing, faving, alerting, etc. I really LOVE reviews the most lol. It lets me know the reader's true opinion and how they view my work. Remember to go to my profile page and vote in the poll. I'll be shutting it down this upcoming Wednesday. I'm out ya'll! I will return next chapter. Till then peace, love and tranquility. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not gain any financial benefit from writing any fics I create from my own corrupt mind. **

**Well, I'm back for this story lol. Honestly, I had every intention on quitting but I did that on one of my stories which happened to be my most popular and favorite. I vowed to never do that again. This fic WILL have an ending unless I meet an unexpected death which is out of my hands. Before I ramble on, here is chapter 7 ya'll. **

**BTW; Shoutouts to: DarkJason, wild gesse, kenokosan, Space Odin and Heronkai. Also to everyone else who fav'd or even like this story but choose to remain anonymous. **

**Start Flashback**

_Soifon couldn't believe she was pregnant. There was just no way she could be. It only happened __**once. **__ The young woman knew once was all it took for your life to change. The majority of her classmates can testify to that statement. _

_The composed doctor merely smiled as she came to terms with the situation at hand. She has a child growing inside her uterus whether she accepts it or not. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite ready to admit to such a careless "mistake" as she calls it. _

"_**Doctor, this must be a sick joke to amuse yourself from boredom. Let me tell you something; I despise jokes. I do not see the humor in them. That said; I wish for this silly charade to desist as of this moment." **_

_Dr. Unohana looked over to her patient with a smile anyone would be foolish to turn upside down__**. "Ms Soifon, if you're referring to your pregnancy when you make such statements; I assure you everything I've stated is true. You are indeed one full month into your pregnancy as of today. I will be more than happy to show you my findings and how I determined them." **_

"_**How can this be? I've only had intercourse on one occasion and suddenly my whole future I've worked so hard to create in the name of Lady Yoruichi is ruined. That damn savage is going to pay. Ichigo Kurosaki is going to pay with his life," **__Soifon sadistically grinned, startling the doctor. _

"_**I assume Ichigo Kurosaki is the man who's fathered your child?" **__she questioned out of curiosity. _

"_**That's none of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me; I have other engagements. Goodbye." **__With that, the young scholar made a beeline for the exit. She spotted her slave, Marechiyo, near the entrance to the hospital. __**"Let's go," **__she commanded, dragging him by the hem of his collar. _

"_**Where we goin' boss?" **_

"_**Don't ask any questions. Just drive and shut your mouth." **_

"_**Y-yes ma'am." **_

_When the two get to his car, he opens her door and waits until she is fully seated before going around to the driver's side. He opens his door and seats himself. Soon they are off into the distance. _

_The "great" Omaeda glanced over to the woman he thought was the most beautiful in the world. Everything about her seemed gorgeous. Her demanding attitude, her perseverance, her resolve to never tolerate failure, her will to expect the best from the people around her including herself; he had to have her, no matter what. He'll do anything to prove his devotion to the young woman. _

_The two arrived at her home shortly thereafter. Once inside, Soifon instructed Marechiyo to sit on the floor while she sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote from the table sitting in front of the television placed on the floor. She turned it on and a very distinctive head full of that damned orange hair was the first thing her eyes noticed. That just can't be right. Why the hell would they put HIM on television right when she was plotting ways to murder him and how to get away with it? Someone really wanted her to suffer she believed. _

"_**Bastard, you impregnated me. How you can look so smug when you're about to die?" **__The young woman was enraged beyond the point of reason. She won't be satisfied until his severed head is resting in her hands. _

"_**Boss, you're pregnant? How dare he rape my queen; he's going down." **__Without a second thought, the blundering behemoth scurried out of her house. He would beat his ass to within an inch of his pathetic life; for his Queen Soifon. _

_Soifon for whatever sad twist of fate pitied Marechiyo. That's not to say she cared about him. She really could care less but at the same time, he has been there for her. Someone accepted her for who she was and expected nothing in return. She's finally being valued and recognized for all she's managed to accomplish in her short time living. Why can't she embrace what she now has? Why does she always strive for more? __**"Because I deserve more," **__she stated out loud. _

_Something inside the pregnant young lady wouldn't allow her to abandon her comrade. She lifted herself from the couch and prepared to back him up. "You better appreciate this you big buffoon. I won't save you again." Unfortunately before she could even make it out the door her stomach churned. __**"Damn it all, not now." **__The young woman rushed to the bathroom and the sounds of bluh and ahh were heard. Kurosaki would pay for doing this to her, no matter how long it took. _

_Ichigo stood in front of a good number of reporters. He was surprised by the number of people interested to know what he planned to do with his career. With a throat clear, he began. _

"_**I'm going to make this short so pay attention. First let me start off by saying, this decision didn't take long to come to. I'm here to announce my answer to Brazil's offer. I have decided to forego the rest of my education and pursue a higher goal. I've always wanted to play in a World Cup and travel the globe. All I gotta' say is, Brazil here comes Ichigo Kurosaki." **_

"_**Oh and to Coach Yakushi; fuck you. That's all I'm going to say, peace." **_

"_**Hold it right there. I, the great Omaeda have come to claim my queen's honor!"**_

"_**Who the hell are you?" **__Ichigo asked annoyed by the intrusion. _

"_**I just said I'm the great Omaeda and I've come to kick your ass." **_

_The soccer player readied himself for the larger man's attack. __**"Is that so? Well, come on then ugly." **_

_The reporters would certainly have a huge story to sell to the papers. Star soccer player brawls with an overweight unknown. _

_Marechiyo pushed his way through reporters and climbed onto the stage. He threw a punch at Ichigo. _

_Ichigo countered with an overhead throw. _

_The larger gentlemen sprung to his feet almost immediately and resumed battle. He needed retribution for what this animal in front of him has done to HIS Soifon. _

"_**Yo, I thought you were going to kick my ass," **__the soccer player mocked. _

"_**RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" **__he roared as he landed a kick to Ichigo's stomach. He furiously punched the star numerous times, drawing blood. __**"For Ms. Soifon; for Ms. Soifon I will defeat you." **_

"_**You're…going to have to….hit a lot harder then." **__Ichigo grabbed his fist. __**"Sorry ugly, but, I can't let you wail on me anymore. Try not to hate me too much," **__he snidely remarked. The orange-haired gentleman took the offensive once more. He connected his fist with the giant oaf's nose. Everyone in the crowd could hear the contact. They gasped when blood spilled from Omaeda's nose. _

_The doofus retaliated with more blind fury. After the fist connected with his nose, he dished out a jarring head-butt to Ichigo's forehead just above the eyes. He followed up with an axe-chop to the back of the latter's head, forcing him to the ground. This served to be the last of his attacks. _

_Ichigo lifted himself off the ground, and recklessly threw everything but the kitchen sink at his adversary. _

_Omaeda was overwhelmed by this rage. He desperately attempted to defend himself but he learned to late how useless it is. _

_The athlete unleashed a barrage to Marechiyo's belly, causing him to lean forward. Once he had his enemy on his knees, he took advantage and delivered a soccer style goal strike to his face, knocking him out cold. _

_A reporter jokingly joined the two combatants on stage and declared a K.O. _

_The athlete looked back to Omaeda. __**"You were better than I thought; don't take this ass whopping personal." **_

_Ichigo disappeared; presumably back to his dorm to set sail for Brazil. No one knew for sure, but they all would be hearing from him soon. He guarantees it. _

_Soifon watched the entire fight and she surprisingly didn't appear to be upset. In fact, she found herself cheering her assistant on, inwardly of course. He battled valiantly and without fear. "He may be a filthy slob, but he has honor. He has earned my respect." _

_Her feelings on Ichigo however remained the same. She stood adamant in her vow to kill him but now the opportunity has slipped through her fingers. __**"Damn it!" **_

_The problems for her were just beginning and she knew it. At least for now, she needed to make sure Ichigo or her baby wasn't one of them. _

"_**Boss, I'm back." **_

"_**What the hell have I told you about barging in my house?!" **__She thought about beating him up but after defending her so courageously, she decided to let it slide just this once. Besides, His face almost looked unrecognizable. Just when she thought he couldn't get anymore hideous and now this. __**"Have a seat." **_

"_**Boss…." **_

_Soifon ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. She then went into the kitchen to grab some ice and wrapped it in a dish towel. __**"Here, put this on," **__she said as she handed him the towel. _

_Omaeda did as he was told. __**"I look so handsome right now, don't I?" **_

_Soifon quickly excused herself to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. _

"_**Boss…..Boss……Boss……." **_

**Author's Notes: Alright, there we go. Personally this has to be the best chapter I've done all week, even if it is short. Then again, this story is full of short chapters. It fits this particular fic lol. Anyway, I'll catch ya'll on the next go round. Take care everyone. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not wish to be involved in any legal mishaps. **

**Here is chapter 8 to Complications. At this point in time, I still haven't determined how long to make this story. As promised, I WILL complete this fic unless I'm dead or some horrible circumstance disables me to do so. That said, let's begin. **

**Start Flashback **

_A month has passed since the fight between Marechiyo and Ichigo took place on national television. Everything seemed to have dwindled for all parties involved, save for Soifon of course. _

"_**Omaeda!" **__she called out to him. _

_The behemoth was in the kitchen preparing her food. He turned to her, __**"Yes, beautiful maiden." **_

"_**What I have told you about addressing me as if I'm some two-bit whore? Do not make the mistake of crossing me." **_

"_**Please forgive me Lady Soifon," **__he spoke apologetically. __**"What may I do for you?" **_

"_**I wish for you to quicken the pace of your cooking. I'm parched and growing impatient." **_

"_**Right away Lady Soifon," **__he replied to her request. _

_Soifon thought of the orange-haired fool whom impregnated her nonstop. The news of his departure to Brazil didn't immediately phase her but as weeks progressed; she realized he may never return to her or their unborn child. "Kurosaki, you deserve to die for what you've done. I'll never forgive you." _

_Unlike Ichigo, Marechiyo still hasn't abandoned her in her time of need. He's practically moved in with her, much to her chagrin and delight simultaneously. On the negative side, he remains to be a blundering oaf who can't do anything right the first time without her having to repeat herself or threaten him. On the positive, he remained a good slave for her personal usage whenever she fell ill or needed someone to vent her anger upon. _

_The pregnancy has so far proven to be a true pain in the ass for Soifon. Nearly every morning began with a visit to the toilet, ending with her emptying the contents of her stomach orally. On the rare occasion she didn't puke, she still is rendered unable to move around due to fatigue. _

_She has never been or felt so useless in her entire life. This is an emotion someone of her stature can't bare to deal with. She had to have her revenge on Ichigo, she just had to. "I hate you and your "thing" so much Kurosaki."_

_The young woman instantly flashed her mind back to the very day the two of them had intercourse. Her legs were spread eagle, waiting for him to plunge inside the depths of her virgin sanctuary. _

_Although reluctant to admit to it; she pondered a retraction to her request for sex. Doubts spread through her tiny body like the plague; unfortunately, his "gifted" rod was inserted inside of her vagina. The feeling of her cove being stretched to that magnitude caused her to grimace in discomfort. She however refused to cry out, believing it only to be temporary as she learned in health. _

_His cock demolished her barrier with ferocity, this time she cried involuntarily. __**"I-it hurts Kurosaki."**_

_He stopped, allowing her to recuperate. __**"Are you alright Soifon?" **__he asked with concern. _

"_**I don't remember instructing you to stop. Continue or die fool," **__Imminent duress fully implied in her statement. _

_With that, the soccer player began thrusting needlessly inside her folds. _

_At first Soifon couldn't understand what the hype was about sex but as time passed, it all became undoubtedly clear why people resorted to it in situations of loneliness or desire. The next six hours was nothing but pleasure for her. During that time, she remembered falling into a deep sleep but not before experiencing a thing called an orgasm multiple times. _

_Amazingly, but not surprisingly, she denied any gratification toward crude or unseemly acts. Degradation corrupted her soul. Her sanctity forever lost because she didn't have the strength to dominate her hormones. "You ruined me Kurosaki. I was a fool, falling victim to your feeble charms and innuendos." _

"_**Lady Soifon," **__Marechiyo interrupted her thoughts. _

"_**What!?" **__she yelled in irritation. _

"_**I've finished cookin' for ya'." **_

"_**Good, now bring it to me at once." **_

_The young man retrieved a plate from the cabinet to the right of the stove. He rinsed it off before setting it down on the counter beside it. He then grabbed the handle of a sizzling pot containing a vegetable omelet with a side of American fries. _

"_I hope she likes it," he thought to himself. For the past month, she usually would either vomit whatever he cooked or rant to him of how putrid it tasted. If either of those weren't enough; Marechiyo would be beaten if he prepared any meat whatsoever. It wasn't his fault she loathed meat deeply, how was he to know what she preferred to consume? _

"_**Here you are Lady Soifon," **__he stated, kneeling before her as he handed her the piping hot contents. _

_Remaining seated, the pregnant female accepted the food before dismissively waving him away. Soifon wasted no time observing her plate, eying it carefully for any type of poison or abnormality. Once confirmed to be perfectly safe by her ridiculous standards, she devoured her meal in no less than four minutes. She faulted the pregnancy on her freshly inhabited hunger surge._

"_**Omaeda!" **__she called. No response; she called again. __**"Omaeda!!!"**_

_He lazily stomped up the stairs from his room in her basement. "Damn it, enough is enough. I'm tired of being her bitch. I swear I'm leaving. No woman is worth this type of abuse. There must be a woman who truly appreciates my handsome looks. Yes; I must find her." _

"_**Yes boss?" **_

"_**I have finished. I must say I'm surprised you were competent enough to prepare a decent meal," **__she told him honestly. _

"_**You're welcome boss." **_

"_**By the way; why the hell did you not come the first time I called for you? I do not like to be kept waiting." **_

"_**Sorry boss." **_

"_**Yes you are a sorry excuse for a man but you shouldn't announce it, especially to someone who doesn't care to listen to your pathetic whimpering." **_

_The "great" Omaeda's skin boiled. He has at last reached his limit with her. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, startling Soifon. _

"_**What the-?" **__she was cut off. _

"_**I've had it beautiful. You aren't worthy of my love after all. You've done nothing but enslave and belittle since they day we met." **_

_Soifon sighed, completely disinterested in one of his mood swings. __**"Your point?" **_

"_**My point is you don't appreciate my worth. I'm so wealthy I could make you a queen. Instead of choosing me, you choose that, that damned girly bitch I fought with last month. What do I have to do to prove how much I lo-?" **_

"_**Not another word Omaeda!" **__she rudely interjected. __**"Your money won't save you from my wrath if you dare cross me. Just who the hell do you believe you are speaking such ill-advised words to me?"**_

"_**Do you have the merest inkling how close you are to death? It is quite obvious to me you do not but I assure you, I highly doubt you want to find out. I would suggest you know your place while you are a guest or prepare yourself to be sent to hell by my hand, is that understood?" **_

_He gulped deeply but stood tall and adamant. __**"You won't have to worry about that anymore woman. I realize that you'll never accept me into your life. Now I see, the reason that man left you. You know, I really hoped to introduce you to my parents and treat your child as ours. I'm sure they would've been proud." **_

_She unwittingly grinned. __**"So what; you think you're a man now? You've finally grown some balls and confronted me. Am I supposed to fear or commend you? It takes much more than empty promises and a bank account to utter becoming a man. For your information, my child and I don't need Kurosaki. We also certainly….don't need you. In fact, quickly your repulsive mug from my sight unless you wish to die swiftly."**_

_Marechiyo grunted. Without anymore words, he rushed downstairs, hastily jamming his few belongings in a handy bag he brought with him in case something like this occurred. "I hope my new woman treats me better. Mrs. Omaeda awaits me; I pray I find her before I grow old and wrinkly. That's absurd, I'll always be sought-after no matter how old I get. Hahahahaha!" _

_After completing his task, he noticed a bag of his coveted rice crackers he was previously forbidden from eating under her roof. She outright detested processed snacks lacking nutritional value. In glee he snatches them and rips open the bag. He voices his disappointment as he watched a few of them drop to the floor. __**"Damn it, nnnnooooo!" **__Anime style tears poured down his face. __**"I won't let those crisps expire in vain. Here I go!" **_

_What he did next defied even his horribly flawed logic. The "great" Omaeda brings himself to the cold, filthy floor and eats the scattered crackers, acting as that of a local bum dumpster diving. __**"So good, mmmhmmm…." **__He brought himself to his feet, throwing his bag over his back and returning upstairs. _

_Marechiyo's felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as he arranged to depart from Soifon's side. He'd be free to do as he wishes. No longer would he be held captive by a woman he himself placed on a pedestal. If he thought about it, he truly had no one to blame but his silly professions of love and honor, that and his skewed personality. Of course, pride doesn't allow a man of royalty to admit failure or fault in any situation. No, they blame those whom are less fortunate than themselves. _

_Once upstairs, he peaked around to hopefully have a final glance of his one true love. Much to his dismay, it appears she may have retired to her bedroom to rest, something she has done an extreme amount of doing this past month. He will surely miss her. He straightened his face and walked to the door. He peered behind him once more before turning the knob and exiting her home for the final time. _

_Soifon who retreated to her bedroom after the argument had no idea of his absconding. The young woman couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Her conscious demanded her immediate apology. Unlikely that will happen this century. However, she understood her wrongdoing and needed to make amends as soon as possible. "I'll pay him and his family an unscheduled visit. He doesn't honestly think he can leave me without a battle, does he? That ungrateful, overweight bastard has another thing coming." _

**Author's Notes: There it is…chapter 8. I noticed not many are interested, but that's beside the point. The few of you still with me, I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to updating as soon as a good idea for this fic hits me. After all, I do wish to finish this before 2009 comes to a conclusion. I would like reviews but none of you are obligated to. Any form of support is greatly appreciated. Till next go round, take care all of you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That means, I do not and nor will I ever be paid for writing a fic utilizing another author's characters. That said; do not attempt any actions to sue, you will be wasting everyone's time (including your own). **

**I've gotten some inspiration hence why I'm updating. For the few of you still interested, I apologize for disregarding this for a good four months. I'll attempt to be more diligent but I cannot promise or guarantee anything. **

**Anyway—enough babbling; on with the show!!!**

**Start Flashback **

_Early the next morning, Soifon awakens to absolute silence for the first time in months. She immediately pinches her arm to ensure she isn't dreaming. Once confirmed she isn't, she sprints out of bed with a surprised yet satisfied look on her face. _

_She vehemently searched through her entire home hoping not to discover any trace of Marechiyo. _

"_Who needs him?" she stated proudly in her mind. _

_The absence of crumbs from his coveted rice crackers, the disturbing photos of her dressed as a snobbish queen (among other things), and his scent no longer corroding her house please her immensely. The dejected emotion she endured last night after replaying their argument over and over in her mind has miraculously dissipated. Then again, why wouldn't it? None of this was her fault anyway, right? _

"_Right," the young woman answered a rhetorical question that she hadn't even asked herself. "Why should I apologize to that buffoon? If he weren't such a too big carnival prize, he'd comprehend the errors in his way of thinking." _

_Soifon sighed, a sign of frustration adorning her face. "Why do I not feel appeased? None of this fiasco has proven to make any sense to me in the least. He means nothing to me, but, my heart won't allow me---to forget. Damn it, why now?" _

_Yes, why now? _

_In her life before falling victim to romance, Soifon's existence had always occurred according to plan. She attended school, maintained a 3.8 GPA or better, and exercised strenuously to refrain from becoming obese. Just because she let her guard down to one orange-haired cretin for __**one**__ meaningless night of passion, everything she has constructed throughout her short amount of time is currently in shambles. How can she possibly meet the unrealistic expectations set forth before her in spite of her 'mistake?' _

"_**It's not fair!" **__her voice echoed through home. __**"It just isn't fair," **__she struggled to withhold a lone tear begging to run down her face. If there were ever a time she missed the giant oaf, this would serve as that unlikely occasion. Hell is providing water before she acknowledges such a ridiculous notion. _

_Unfortunately for the young woman, pride cannot heal or mend all wounds. There are circumstances where you must concede and swallow that so called 'pride,' accept your faults, and embark down the road of redemption. One can only pray she will understand said concept prior to an ugly tragedy taking place, otherwise, it'll be too late. The lesson succeeding shall open her eyes, 'some events can __**never**__ be undone.' _

"_Curse all men and their perverted, childish egos. If Kurosaki cared even a little for me, he'd come back despite my shortcomings above all else. If Omaeda were even half of the man he vicariously exclaims himself to be, he would be here right now to console me. Neither of them care, so why should I? Curse them all!" _

_Amid the motivation she wholeheartedly despised, she no longer possessed the strength to resist her tears. The young woman bowed on the floor, bawling her eyes out for what seemed to be the first time since Yoruichi's declared death that day—so long ago._

"_**Lady Yoruichi!" **__she sobbed. __**"Lady Yoruichi, Lady Yoruichi, Lady Yoruichi!!!!! Why, why did you leave me?" **__The pain of losing her deity, her source of light that eliminates all the darkness festering inside her bewildered heart fraught Soifon to the point she sometimes wishes to join her brown-skinned goddess in the afterlife sooner rather than later. _

"_**Lady Soifon," **__a voice she was well acquainted with spoke out passionately. _

_Her eyes direct their attention to the blundering behemoth whom supposedly 'was through with her' for another woman. Blind rage filled her irises, "how dare he? Who the hell is he to burst into my home," she thought._

_Soifon instantly sprang to her feet and wildly thrust her hands, striking Marechiyo in his face __**hard**__. __**"Bastard, I shall end your miserable existence here and now. Prepare to die," **__she stated as she continuously pounds away at the extra flesh her former slave had in this case been blessed with. _

_The self-proclaimed ladies man received the beating of his life but couldn't care less. He was a fool yesterday to leave his majesty in a time where he should've allowed her to abuse him as she has explicitly done many instances. For his selfishness, he accepted this as punishment in regards to that despicable act. _

_Blood spattered and spewed about from his nose and mouth. The bone-jarring sound of her fists bruising his 'sexiness' made him want to cry. No way can he present himself to the observing eye of the public in this condition barring a laugh or chuckle at his expense. Hell, he was rich—he can afford it. Anyone bestowed a brain realizes 'there are things money cannot buy.' Too bad, he lacks the skills to grasp a reality outside of printed government paper. _

_Over time, Marechiyo dually noted her attack strength declining. "I'll take care of you milady, no need to worry your pretty little head anymore." _

"_**You left me---like everyone else Omaeda**__," she weeps while still pounding her fists against his chest. __**"Your mere presence alone appalls me," **__she pressed on. __**"You're a fat, disgusting, bumbling---?" **_

_The 'Great Omaeda' disrupts her irrelevant banter by lifting her frail form and proceeds to carry her to her bedroom. _

"_**I demand you place me down this instant Omaeda. Put me down!" **__she screamed with the little ire lingering about inside her conscience. _

_He ignores her in retaliation of her treatment. The giant young man kicks her door closed and continues forward until they both reach the bed. There he lays her body tenderly atop the covers, quickly trailing himself beneath her. She kicks at him but he withstands her assault as he prepares to do what he's dreamt of doing from the moment he laid eyes on her. _

"_**Get off of me you filthy pig. I promise you will not be blessed repentance. Stop this at once!" **_

_Try as she might, Marechiyo is a man on a mission and he will not rest until it is completed, whatever the cost. A few kicks later, he catches her foot, admiring how well cared for it was. He never fathomed Soifon to be the type to have pedicures. _

_He mentally slaps himself. "Stay on task handsome." _

_His rough, calloused hands rub along the underside of her right foot. Her restless movements nearly ceased under the soothing caress he demonstrated. __**"Don't you worry Lady Soifon, the Great Omaeda won't leave your side again," **__he attempted to assure her. _

_Marechiyo removes one of his hands from her right foot, switching to her left foot. He then begins rubbing both feet, paying added attentiveness between her toes. _

_Soifon can't believe the lengths he's willing to extend himself in order to please her. Ichigo certainly wouldn't rub her feet, let alone allocate her to pummel him black and blue. Yet this man, this…tub of lard, rises to the juncture once more picking up the pieces that damnable strawberry left behind. "Damn you Kurosaki. If I never see your disgraceful hide again, it would suit me greatly." _

_Her mind clouded with hate, she fails to notice Marechiyo planting chaste kisses along the tips of her toes. "Mmmm….," she involuntarily muttered. Momentarily, she apparently displays no compunction being taken advantage of as evidenced by her complete relinquishment to his ministration. _

_This didn't go unrecognized by the 'Great Omaeda.' He decides to up the ante a bit. He licks up and down each toe, making sure each crevice receives attention. _

_Soifon's body squirms whilst her hands clutch the covers underneath herself and Marechiyo. "How the hell does he know what to do?" She stalled for a second. "On second thought, I don't care to know." _

_As each toe becomes engorged in saliva, the young man relishes her silence. He doubles the intense passion by rolling his tongue along the top of her foot, down her ankle and to the heel. From there he journeys along the underside once more before alternating to the other foot to administer the same satisfaction he subjected her to seconds prior. _

_The young woman on her part bites her lip whilst her face reddens. Still she struggles, __**"Stop…Omaeda. End this nonsense or endure the harsh consequences." **_

_Even she realizes her words harbor zero merit. How can they when there clearly is no true emotion eliciting beyond it? How naïve this woman has been tonight indubitably. How much further will she reduce herself for a little affection? She needn't achieve degradation status on this night. At that point, all hope will be forever warped in a vortex referred to as the 'void.' _

"_**Omaeda," **__the young woman coos involuntarily. The raven-haired beauty experiences a ticklish yet pleasurable tingle through her spine. __**"You better know what the hell you're doing or there will be---dire repercussions," **__she threatens him._

_He gulps gigantically but grins all the same. Impatience dominates him and upon hearing those magic words, he crawls up and commences efforts to undo the drawstring holding up her loose sweatpants. Clumsy as his hands are, the task will surely be daunting on the young man. _

_True to his nature, Marechiyo grunted in frustration. __**"Uh!" **__he sounded off. _

_When all else fails, you become brash. He uncaringly yanks her pants right from under her bum. Her milky thighs welcome him alongside black panties with yellow bee patterned print concealing her vagina. He allows no precious time to tick by. The thin fabric is also discarded in a crude manner, not that Soifon minded. She too wished to skip the foreplay and dive right in. _

_With no more obstructions in his wake, Marechiyo plunges his head between her opened legs and in one swift motion, thrusts his wide tongue into the depths of her clean-shaven womanhood. He instantaneously grows enamored. Her taste… too phenomenal for words... "God, her goodies are wonderful." _

_Soifon gasps, her eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open. The sensations his tongue provided while flickering about deep inside her cove, unlocked a hidden passion within her. The young woman unconsciously palms his head, stuffing his face full of her secret essence, commanding 'more, more.' _

_The young man retracts his tongue from the inside depths of her entrance. He glides his tongue up and down her hooded slit slowly, granting the opportunity for her juices to mold deliciously along his pink organ. _

"_**Ahhh!"**__ she groans, her voice raspy. _

"_**That's it baby," **__he mumbles, causing her to groan due to the vibrations committed amidst his confirmation. _

_Deviating for a moment, he eyes her hardened nub up until now he's utterly neglected. "I bet this'll make milady feed me her juices. I'm thirsty."_

_His mouth engulfs her clitoris. Once latched, his tongue hastily flings in rotation around the sides and over the top of her main source of sexual stimulation. _

_Soifon's grip tightens on the tiny patch of hair atop his head. For once he actually is doing something correctly. She is impressed, (for the time being.) _

_Back and forth he licks, determined towards forcing her body to grow limp from the feeling of jelly following a powerful release. He pants, anxiously awaiting her explosion. "Why wouldn't she cum when I'm so fuckin' handsome? Damn…I look good." _

_The young woman experiences the pleasure welling inside her belly. She thrashes her head about wildly; attempting to curb the oncoming release she knows is approaching. Concealing her pleasure from the last person she ever imagined she'd be in bed with, sickened her to the core as it rides the line of preposterous. Marechiyo may normally conduct himself as a blundering idiot, but he aimed to please. She remains astonished as of now._

"_**Omaeda, stop," **__the young woman intervenes. _

_Marechiyo stalls, a dumbfounded look plastered across his face however. __**"Lady Soifon??" **_

_She directed her eyes elsewhere, __**"hurry up and stick your thing inside me." **_

"_**As you wish," **__he bumbled. "The 'Great Omaeda' is about to ssscccooooorrrreee…whew hoo hoo." _

_The large man strips off his slacks along with his teal silk briefs, revealing his hardened manhood. Luckily for him, Soifon opted to maintain her eyesight elsewhere; else he may have been burned badly. His penis size isn't necessarily 'stellar' to say the least. True it __**is **__wide, but the length---is __**lacking**__. _

"_Just stick it in Omaeda," he mutters to himself. "Here goes," he hesitated. The young man slams his member into tiny, tight sheath and commences pounding perhaps the most sensitive of human flesh. _

"_Oh my God, somebody pinch me." _

_Soifon locks her legs around his waist. She closes her eyes in an effort to alleviate the pain of not possessing who and what she truly desired, 'Kurosaki.' _

_The young man thrusts himself hard and fast, eager to accommodate his majesty's demand. He groans upon the feeling of her walls hugging his shaft gingerly. They are both 'one' on this night. No one, (including that rotten fruit,) can spoil it. _

__

_An hour following what the young man stated as 'the best sex he's ever experienced,' albeit the only intercourse he's ever experienced, snorts loudly as he slumbers, annoying Soifon greatly. _

"_I have made a __**grave**__ mistake," she realizes internally. "What the hell have I DONE!? Why would I sleep with this---warthog?"_

_She didn't even bother kicking Marechiyo out. She's much too ashamed at this moment to care. The young woman scurries off to the shower, prepared to cleanse her body and spirit of this mishap and begin searching for solutions to ensure this calamity never transpires again. _

**End Flashback **

"You---were pregnant, and didn't bother telling me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo snaps, grabbing onto her collar. "Where is the baby?"

"What do you care? Unhand me this instant," she retorts.

"No wonder," he sarcastically remarks. "You knew I wouldn't want to put up with a psycho slut like you."

_SLAP _

Soifon smacked Ichigo so hard his face turned sideways.

"You bitch," he once again demoralizes her.

_PUNCH _

Ichigo caresses his chin. _"Damn, she punches hard." _

"How dare you Kurosaki, how dare you?" she cries, totally aware she is letting her guard down. "You're so dense as to believe you're the only one with problems? Well---wake the hell up you egotistic, unintelligent, a—tract---I mean revolting creature."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your mendacities. I bet you weren't even pregnant. If that wasn't bad enough, you convey fucking that goofball as if I want to hear about it. You've got some nerve," he glared at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way." He took two steps and looked back, "you and me, as far as I'm concerned---we never met."

His final words spoken, the young soccer star gradually becomes a tiny speck on the horizon to Soifon's grieve stricken irises.

All possibilities of a bright conclusion dripped as rapidly as her tears as she laid on the pavement an absolute disarrayed mess. However, she isn't willing to relinquish her emotions---not just yet.

**Author's Notes: There you go, chapter 9. I know it was long awaited but I hope it was well worth the delay. If not, I apologize sincerely and will try to do better. Of course, that doesn't and never will guarantee perfection. In my eyes, perfection does not exist to the realistic who grasp the concept of being human. I identify myself as human, thus I am susceptible to error and mistake like every other human. **

**Before I ramble on, I wish everyone a Happy New Year. May 2010 bring you much good fortune and goodwill as we all struggle through these tough times life obstructs us with. I bid you all farewell. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not receive any form of financial payment from writing this or any other stories I write utilizing someone else's characters. That said; recant all of your efforts to sue. **

**Surprise!!!! You will all receive a tenth chapter to "Complications" today. Most of you have been calling for longer chapters. This trend will not continue but for now, enjoy it. **

Ichigo is soaking from head to toe as he drags himself through the rain. Soifon's blatant lies rewind and re-play rapidly inside his mind. He just can't believe she'd secrete a life altering circumstance such as pregnancy from him. _"It's a lie, it just has to be. That scheming bitch has worked my last nerve." _

Even for a lie, he cannot deny what the tabloids may say if she ever decided to go public with her information now that he has returned to Japan albeit for a few nights. Front headlines will read, Ichigo Kurosaki; star soccer player, deadbeat dad. "We all assumed this young star lacked down time due to the demands of his team, but we have discovered new evidence stating otherwise. Apparently, Ichigo's time is occupied with developing ways to evade a beautiful child and a mother, heartbroken, desperately searches for answers as to why he left along her journey to reunite child and father. Here with us right now is the mother of his magnificent offspring." Soifon then appears on the news, (bad attitude in tow), cradling **his **baby and lying to reporters about their alleged engagements on several occasions.

Was it just some abnormal twist of fate he now hears of this 'alleged pregnancy' in the heat of an international championship match? Probably, but for the time being, it's another of Soifon's many manipulative mind games. She'd commit just about anything to fuck with him as far as he was concerned. End of story.

Little does he realize, this is just…the beginning.

After trudging through the worst rainstorm to hit Karakura Town in over twenty-five years, Ichigo approaches the five-star hotel he and his team are staying at.

The bellboy eyes him curiously as he walks by him, tipping his hat despite being ignored. _"What's eating him?"_ he wondered.

Inside, expensive chandeliers drape from the ceiling alongside hickory armoires containing upscale pieces of the finest jewelry money can buy. Roses and petunias atop every table further compliment the already fine display for the residents.

Many visiting celebrities stayed at the Belmont, solely due to the fact it is Karakura's only hotel that could guarantee their safety from vagrants and reporters alike. Luxury does have its perks, does it not? Of course, the young star never cared for luxury or wealthy titles or the demeanor that accompanies it all. He deemed it ridiculous.

Ichigo at the moment has no interest in anything that didn't involve him being in his room and tuning out the world. He hastily spots the elevators to his immediate right hand side and presses the up button. A door opens and he steps in without first allowing the occupants already aboard to exit. The young couple glares at him in response to his rudeness to which he retorted with a dismissive scoff.

The door closes and up he goes to the 35th floor. He personally requested a room on the top floor to ensure the ultimate privacy as he always does when he travels to a foreign country. But, this is his home, before the stardom---before the glamour and fame. Why would his coach request he remain in a hotel **here **of all places? None of that matters right now.

He arrives to the 35th floor, squeezing through the door before it has an opportunity to open completely. What's so important he has to hurry one must wonder. He scurries straight down the hallway to the very last room. It reads 3535. Ichigo reaches into his pocket, retrieving the keycard and jams it into the slot below the handle. An indicator light switches from red to green and he steps inside. There he sees a modest room lined with two beds, a large nightstand, a chair across from the beds, and one bathroom on each side.

The young soccer star steers left through the first door on the left, slamming the door as he enters. Water drips from his clothing onto the floor in the bathroom and commences stripping down to his 'birthday suit.' After every stitch of thread was removed from his athletic toned body, he switches on the shower. He steps in moments later, closing the curtain behind him.

The showerhead spews scorching hot water over the young man as he hangs his head low, undoubtedly feeling sour. Soifon remained fresh on his mind against his will. Why can't he just move on and forget about her? After all, she's committed a high degree of duplicity and treachery over the years that anyone would deem unforgivable and yet---he cannot reduce himself to despise her. Why?

"_I don't love her, I know I don't. She's a manipulative, self-serving cunt who pisses me off." _

Ichigo's blood boils and once again his anger flares up. He's so focused on his rage; he fails to notice someone joining him until hardened nipples attached to gigantic breasts press against his back side.

"Master Ichigo," a female voice addresses him in a quiet, formal tone. Her slender arms encircle his rib cage lovingly.

Immediately recognizing his company, he turns his body to face her.

Before him is a naked woman he met in Brazil who stands to be about 5 feet 7 inches tall, weighs in the 135-140 lb range, long blonde hair, and has silky caramel skin. Her breast size---well, let's say she's** gracefully blessed**.

"Tia, I'm not in the mood right now," he snapped. "Also, would you quit calling me master? You're not my slave for the umpteenth time!"

"I know master. I do not mean to pry in your affairs but, I grow worried when I sense you are down like this."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine," he tried to convince her but realized it's probably all for not, much to his chagrin.

"Please master; I merely wish to eliminate whatever darkness shrouds you." Despite the politeness she portrayed, Ichigo understood her intentions.

"What did I just say? I'm not in the fuckin'-''

The young Brazilian woman allowed her king to say no more, lovingly pinning his body to the wall and kissing him. She does not wait for him to accept her advances, no; she imposes her ministrations, no matter the repercussions. Her tongue melds in conjunction with his causing her to moan. She moans once again as his hands cup her breasts in retaliation. Both of his middle fingers brush against her erect nipples upon rotating his hands, caressing what he was enabled to hold. Tia loved when her master participated with full cooperation. It made the whole experience more enjoyable. It made her feel wanted, important.

Satisfied, she disengages their oral connection. She looks deep into his eyes, feeling, observing the rage he held within himself. She attacks the left side of her master's neck, latching onto it like a vice-grip. She wastes no time suckling on his sensitive flesh. She is delighted to hear the young soccer star moan.

"Tia---stop…," he commanded in a pleading manner.

She does not speak, opting to communicate with lust rather than words. She sucks on his neck hard, mimicking a succubus feasting on her prey.

"Fuck…," Ichigo growled. He knows if she keeps this up, a hickey will surely be featured on his neck, arousing suspicion of a misses. The longer she maintained her position however, the less caring he became.

His hands grip the wall behind him as Tia releases the left side of his neck with a loud pop. She then alternates to the opposite side of his neck and attacks with the same fervor. "Oh God," he bit his lip, "mmm…"

The water mingling in her blonde hair doesn't phase the young woman one bit. Most women fume when any trivial circumstance obstructs their beauty. They practically experience a mental lapse, but not Tia. No, nothing seems to badly influence her. Perhaps that's because she has never paid too much awareness to her looks having been bestowed with the charms of a Brazilian goddess since birth, thus she saw no reason to invest the time or effort.

After five minutes, she removes her mouth from his neck followed by another pop. She immediately trails kisses down his chest, bringing herself to her knees as she draws closer to his member.

"Tia," her master moans again, encouraging her further. She strokes his rigid tool while lifting it up in the same motion. Her tongue reaches out to lick the teabag concealed beneath. She glides her tongue from top to bottom, then the underside, before reverting back to the beginning.

Ichigo experiences pleasurable agony. Each second that ticks by, tips him closer to the edge where if he looses his footing, his self-control is void. Of course, he already knows Tia well enough to recognize this is her purpose. She's deliberately plotting to force him to relieve his aggravation through her body and her devotion.

She suddenly decides to up the ante by accepting every inch of his teabag into her warm mouth. His eyes widen before gasping in surprise. "Oh my fuckin' God, Tia---damn it…guh…"

Her right hand leisurely pumps his member up and down while her mouth lightly suckles his teabag. The feel of his beans in her oral cavern are a bit awkward, but she adjusts. Her master's pants and mewls are all the motivation she needs. During her movements, she notices her hand become drizzled with pre-cum leaking from his mushroom tip. She releases his sack from her mouth and licks her way from the shaft of his tool to the oozing tip. "Master…," she sounds off as sultry as she can manage.

Her tongue glides over the tip, tasting his pre-cum. She licks around the edge in circles, moaning in satisfaction as his delicious, clear liquid continues to emanate from him.

"I can't fuckin' take this shit no more Hallibel. Stop this---right now," the soccer star groans, refusing to surrender no matter how badly he desired to.

"_Master obviously enjoys this. Why does he repudiate me?" _ She contemplates. _"Perhaps it's time I be more direct." _ Granting no warning, she slides his stiff member slowly into her mouth.

"Aaawwww….." Ichigo holds on for dear life. His eyes roll to the back of his head. "I'm going to freakin' lose it," he states without thinking. Lust has clouded his brain.

The young woman bobs her head back and forth, gradually picking up the pace when she feels him thrusting in her mouth. His cock twitches in her mouth, indicating he will indeed ejaculate in mere moments.

The soccer star's mind is on overload as he screams. Blood courses through his system quickly. "Tia, I'm cumming. Ooh God I'm cumming," his hands unconsciously clutch clumps of her long, blonde hair.

She then commits the unthinkable. Just as he is set to release his seed, she disavows, accepting the heavy growl of anger following such a vile act. "My apologies master, I humbly wish to bequeath you the paramount of satisfaction. Please forgive me."

"Damn you," he cursed under his breath.

"Allow me to—"she places his cock to her chest and encloses his manhood between her enormous breasts prior to completing her statement, "redeem my transgression to your standards master."

Her tongue licks the tip a few times before her mouth envelops the head. Ichigo moans, prompting her to instigate stroking her 'twins' back and forth. She bobs her head in rhythm with her stroking, preferring to remain at a medium pace throughout the duration.

The orange-haired young man can't possibly stall too long. It's inevitable he will blow his load momentarily. He bucks, his bare ass slapping against the wall. Feral rage coursed through his being. "Hallibel," he growled. "God, damn it!" he snarls out of desperation.

The young woman quickens her pace, not wanting to disappoint or anger him more. She decides to finish him off gracefully, of course not without consequence as she will soon learn.

She takes as much of him inside as she can. Once his cock makes contact with the back of her throat, she retracts to the top only to repeat the process. She hums a bit, enjoying the throbbing his member offered under her ministration.

Ichigo palms a handful of her gorgeous blonde hair. "Tia, I'm going to fuckin'……..cum. I'm going to fuckin' cum," he thrusts into her mouth.

Barely allocated ample time to react, she settles her throat for what she predicts to be a waterfall at hand. _"I'm pleased I could be of service to you once again, Master Kurosaki." _

Her head held in place by his calloused hands, Ichigo fires a thick line of sperm, causing her to cough.

Tia somehow manages to battle through it successfully as he spouts more of his salty seed down her hatch.

The soccer star's legs wobble before giving out, forcing him to the dampened shower floor. Amazingly, he still hasn't finished releasing his liquid as of yet.

Moments later, the last remnants are finally expelled from his rod. His companion removes his dick from her oral cavern, kissing it before backing away from him completely.

"I hope I was not a burden tonight, Master Kurosaki," she gazes into his eyes.

"Do not call me, master. You are not beneath me by any means. I've told you this time and time again. I see you as someone I take huge responsibility to protect. I will do so with everything I have until it is complete, no matter what," he proclaimed.

"I thank you for everything you've done for me. I shall return to bed now. Goodnight," she stands to retreat, only to be halted.

"You don't seriously think you can take me to town and not receive your just desserts, do you?" he smirked with a lustful grin.

Her nether region's temperature scorched instantaneously. It was so rare of him to speak to her that way. Each time it occurred, her pulse raced knowing the type of lover he can be when the right buttons are pushed. _"Master---it's been too long. Please take me in any fashion you desire. I am everything you wish. My body is your will." _

Catching his captive off guard, Ichigo pulls her body closer to him. Once their bodies are intertwined, he assaults her ferociously. The soccer star plants a bruising kiss to her lips before abruptly embarking a trek downward to her pulsating lips between her mocha thighs. Her moans only feed his aggression that much more. Right now, he's a **very** hungry young man.

She is unprepared as he kneels between her legs and lifts her to rest atop his shoulders. One leg on each side, the towel rack behind her is her lone support for what she knows will be the greatest of pleasures she's ever experienced. _"Master, you needn't please me like this. I am mere-,"_ her thought process grinds to a halt as Ichigo's tongue starts to glide along her soaked slit. His organ licks her as a dog would feed itself on a bowl of water. "Oh, Master---Kurosaki," she mindlessly groaned. "Thank you."

"_I wish she'd stop calling me master. She also doesn't need to thank me. After all, these last few years haven't been easy to deal with. I'd probably be dead without her." _

Of course, Ichigo has never expressed his inner emotions to Tia, Soifon, or anyone else for that matter. It isn't a guy thing to be in 'tune' with his feelings, unless he was homosexual. He felt no ill-will towards gays; he just didn't partake in their quote-on-quote 'lifestyle,' whatever that's supposed to imply.

After five minutes of untamed flicks of the tongue, he finally settles on her clit, rolling his tongue around the swollen nub. He can instantly sense she's close to releasing her juices. In response, he coats two of his fingers with the essence already present, and then he proceeds to slide these two digits inside her. He feverishly pumps them back and forth, deliciously relishing her incessant whines and cries for God and him.

Through all this, never paid any wherewithal to the precious towel rack one inch above Tia's head. It's currently hanging by one single screw that appears to be set to fall any moment now. Apparently, the Brazilian woman showcases her strength even during the many times she and he have had sex.

Her eyes shudder as that coil has just about sprung inside her belly. "Master…Kurosaki---oh my God, I'm going to---cum!" she screams.

Making love to her master forces her to do and say just about anything she normally wouldn't dream of otherwise. God, she adores this man unconditionally.

Her hands nestle his orange hair and her thighs claps chicken-wing style against his cheeks. "Master, master, master, oh my God master!!!!!" her voice hoarse as she gasps, mouth open wide.

Ichigo's face is painted with her juices moments later. Her nectar is exhilarating, divine in taste.

Her orgasm completely controls her body. She unconsciously humps his face as more of her liquid drips from her honey pot. To date, this has to be the most powerful release she's ever had.

Ten minutes later…

"Mast-"

"Don't say anything. Let's just go to bed." Ichigo works his way back to his feet, amazingly while Tia's legs remained hooked around his shoulders while her feet dangled along his back. He takes two steps backward and reaches one hand behind him to disable the shower from running any longer.

Tia remains silent as they make their way to bed. Once he placed her on her back, Ichigo back away from between her legs and positions himself beside her. She thought to ask him once more to inform her of his troubles but decided against it. She figured he wouldn't tell her either way so it's best to leave it alone.

The soccer star plants a kiss on her forehead before nodding off to sleep.

"_Whatever is disturbing you, I want you to know I will always stand by your side until the day I depart from this world master."_

However, she remains to have a burning itch yet to be extinguished. She respects her master's decision to decline sex but, she fears her lust may override all rational judgment. For now, she can only hope and wait for him to oblige her needs.

With Ichigo already sleeping however, she settles for holding him close tonight. "I love you, Master Kurosaki," she kisses him before nodding off to sleep.

**Author's Notes: There you have it, the ending to a double update. I know it's perhaps fluffy and some smut was thrown in but let's face it, I'm ZZeronorth, you all knew it would come eventually.**

**I decided to add Tia Hallibel as a character. Yes she will have a recurring role from here on in as will Marechiyo Omaeda. One more character will enter the cast before this baby is complete. **

**I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. Next chapter will redirect focus to Soifon before shifting back to Ichigo in chapter twelve. **

**Warning: chapter twelve will be filler featuring Tia and Ichigo and the circumstances in which they met. I probably should've covered it here but I wanted a little smut for our orange-haired young man to take his mind off certain revelations. I might add smut there too. Key word---MIGHT! **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for reading and as I said, hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Take care everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**I figure: 'it's high time I update "Complications"'. This story has generated a bit more buzz than I thought it would – considering the errors throughout, but hey, it's always nice to read reviews from readers. Fav's and alert's are okay, but, knowing the reader **_**truly**_** paid attention to the story is the most heart-warming feeling as an author. **

**Well, I won't waste y'all time with other business. **

**Enjoy!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Ichigo awakened the next morning feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. A new energy burrowed through him. The young soccer star felt like he could run laps around Karakura Town - ten times - with relative ease before he even began to feel slightly exasperated. Perhaps it may be attributed to the upcoming championship taking place in a few hours - which is exciting in its own right - or maybe…

The assertive nature of the person who slumbers peacefully beside him was all the reason and rationale one would ever require.

Whatever the conclusion came to be - which he wasn't going to actually spend an exponential deal focusing on - he has to remember to thank God for the sudden and unexpected enthusiasm. However, the man couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as he grinned for no apparent reason. This is strange, but he'll ultimately accept it – especially since he received the news of Soifon's "alleged pregnancy just twelve hours earlier.

The mere mention of her name burned a giant hole in the pit of Ichigo's stomach. Why can't she simply 'poof' into thin air so he doesn't have to constantly be reminded of the ill-advised gaffe he feels he's not completely liable for? **She's **the one who seduced **him**, not the other way around.

…Yeah, like a judge or jury is going to believe a man when a child is conceived.

_Pfft_… _when pigs fly…_

In spite of this, the young man decided Soifon wouldn't ruin his day, and his explanation was short, and to the point:

…'He won't think about her'.

Easier said than done, but he intended to try amid all his might and he believes he's already found a solution:

…Tia

Now, Ichigo isn't the type to usually initiate any form of intimacy with his "servant" - not even when he should - but when he did, he realized how grateful the dark-skinned woman was for his attention. That was all the motivation he needed currently, as he stretched his arms out and cracked his back before he shifted himself so that he would lie on his stomach. Immediately after that, he straddled the beautiful woman, taking a minute to admire her body before he lightly claimed her luscious lips.

A light peck was all he aimed for right now, though he mentally chastised himself for his damnable impatience. He wanted to be inside her so badly, and he could do nothing to stall his pulsating hormones. The possibility of hearing her scream 'master' 'please' and 'more' aroused him. His light pink lips gingerly peck down the length of her thick, mocha body until he reached the godly sight of her treasure. Her scent was faint as his nose nudged her bundle of nerves directly above her sex. The exhilarating aroma emitting from her core hypnotized him, and something deep inside him **snapped**.

Ichigo ruthlessly palmed the fatty skin of her inner thighs, using that skin to hook her legs over his shoulders - in order to open her up for a better view of her tasty folds just waiting to be devoured by him. He licked his dry lips one good time, and from there, he was ready.

His tongue slid between the pink inner lips concealing her entrance. He instantly begins licking the small amount of fluid that presumably lingered from last night's activities slithering from her opening. Slow and steady was the pace he chose to start with, as his tongue journeyed north and south, cleansing her lips that were coated in her womanly juices.

While the young man pleasured her, he could swear at times he could hear a quiet moan rolling off her lips. When he wanted to switch his tactic, he'd glide his tongue to her lonely pink nub, capture it in his mouth, and suckle it like a juicy lollipop. The woman unconsciously cried out and arched her back, absolutely loving the sensations swirling through her body. He'd do this temporarily before returning back down to her entrance. Once he got back to his original position, he kissed along her juicy lips – beginning with her left until he eventually altered to the right and gave it the same tender attentiveness as he did the other.

Suddenly, Tia's body jolted and her eyes shot open. To say she was shocked was an understatement as she felt someone's lips kissing her down there. It felt super weird - obviously - because she hadn't been anticipating this sort of activity while she drifted off in la-la land. Although she is slightly fearful, her eyes wander "downstairs" to observe a familiar orange-head between her legs. Discovering this appeased her immensely - and she instantly called out his name:

"…Master… Kurosaki…"

Her back arched once again and her hands gripped the pillow behind her blonde locks. She relaxed her vastly pumping heart slightly - and relished every swipe and twirl the talented soccer star did with his mouth. She gasped when prodding fingers slipped inside her core and pumped the skin within gingerly.

"...Unh…"

The soccer star once again traveled to her clit, licking it a few times - prior to enclosing her bundle of nerves in his orifice. The woman's legs buckled under the pressure, and she discovered herself slipping away to the land of "climax".

The man sucked her round pick flesh like a baby would a bottle. The pleasure was so great; the woman's eyes were forced shut. All she was enabled to do was: scream, moan, groan, and pant – nothing else.

His fingers worked the inside of her core so roughly, yet caringly simultaneously. The heat of her womanhood and her lack of control spurred the man's desire tenfold. He grinned as he continuously thrusts his "magic" digits in and out of her sopping wetness.

"Master!"

God, her voice is so _alluring_ and _tasteful -_ while it also maintained a certain passion and conviction that she always seemed to possess for him. His heart raced as sounds of her satisfaction played in his ear akin to a hot jam on a hip-hop radio station. It is hypnosis at its finest.

The orange-head continued satisfying her sex until he knew it was time for her to let loose. The telltale indication of her imminent release was sudden, but not totally unexpected.

Upon learning this, Ichigo increased both his sucking of blonde's clit, and his finger penetration of her folds. She shrieked, and her back arched to a frozen state. Her mouth agape, Tia's vision became impaired, seeing nothing but white, hot pleasure. Both the outside and inside of her body shook involuntarily…

"Oh God… Oh God… Master…! …Master...! Master….! …Oh yes…!"

Her words appeared scripted from a wack porn movie, but the beautiful woman couldn't help herself or what she said - not that she wanted to in the first place, mind you. Ichigo has this hold, this power over her that renders her and her thoughts… _his_ - and she wouldn't trade it for **anything**, or **anyone** in this world. He is her reason and her purpose. This closeness, this togetherness with soccer star - is more than sufficient enough to appease Tia Hallibel's loyal soul.

Interrupting her soothing thoughts in the midst of a large cry, the blonde's spiraling heat exploded. Her body cringed and twitched as her release flows freely from the inside of her sex.

The soccer star - in turn - feverishly lapped her hot juices painted on his face. The thick, white substance tasted divine, and he offered a greedy moan to let her know he enjoyed what she had to offer.

"Mas-"

She was cut off as Ichigo claimed her lips. From there, the two kissed, going at each other hungrily: biting, licking, smacking, and sucking what they could conceivably touch.

The soccer star suddenly felt idle hands encircle his half-erected manhood, in which he immediately responded with a stifled groan.

"_Damn her…" _

Soon, his impatience would claim the better of him as he reached down and removed her hands from around his rigid staff. He glared deep into her eyes, letting her know: 'you're going to get it!'

His pulse raced, and his heart may have skipped a few beats as he lines his member up with her entrance. He took a quick breath just before he split apart her folds as he enters her for the first time in quite a few months.

The two lovers exchange a heavy sigh, signifying just how deeply they missed their intimate connection.

Ichigo knew Tia preferred if he was rough, as opposed to being the gentle, romantic type he sometimes found himself being when they had intercourse, so he instantly slammed into her body with extreme force. A loud scream filled the room right away once he did, and he simply continued as a result.

The dark-skinned blonde wrapped her arms around the young soccer star, holding him as close to her as possible. She loved this man unconditionally, and without question.

Her pussy clamped down harshly around his member, leaking its juices in the midst of his wild strokes against her flesh. Just then -

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Housekeeping!" Someone announced from the outside.

"Fuckin' bastards! Come back later!" Ichigo replied harshly. He then quickly assumed the rude butler got the message when he didn't hear anymore movement outside his room, and thus, he resumed fucking Tia, but then -

"Housekeeping!" The person shouted again, only this time, they actually opened the door. "House-keeping…"

Tia and Ichigo had no time to react, as three pairs of gaping eyes were already zeroed in on them, with the latter's face buried in the former's chest.

"Ichigo…," a young teenage girl with dirty-blonde hair said in disbelief.

"_Yuzu? That sounds like Yuzu, but why the hell would she be here?" _

"I told both of you we should've left. Now we've embarrassed Ichigo and his piece of ass," a girl standing beside the dirty-blonde with raven hair remarked.

"_Karin?" _

"Ichigo, my boy – I'm so proud of you! You've snagged quite a hottie right here!" A bearded man excitedly proclaimed. He immediately ran over to shake a wide-eyed Tia's hands, who simply gasped to the gesture.

"Nice to meet you young lady - I'm Isshin Kurosaki, the father of this wonderful boy buried in the valley of your gorgeous breasts, and I-"

"That's enough out of you old man," Karin told him as she yanked him off to the side by his collar.

"This isn't fair…!"

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river pops," she said in a disinterested tone.

"…_Could this day get any fuckin' worse!" _

"Master," Tia began, "it seems you have guests."

**Author's Notes: Okay, that totally didn't turn out the way it should have. I will be honest: I'm losing all inspiration for this fic. I don't know why, but I just can't find a way to continue doing it justice. Maybe I might figure out something, but right now, I'm not afraid to admit: this sucks, and I'm ashamed for writing this at this point. **

**You guys are welcome to review and what not. **

**Take care, and God bless. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**I finally have a tiny bit of inspiration to push this story forward. But first, I would like to express my apologies for all of the late updates. There is no acceptable excuse really. However, as an author who prides himself on bringing a good product to his readers, I simply cannot, in good conscience, provide lackluster work. While I certainly realize that I am not perfect, nor the best author, I strive to be someone who readers can say, "hey, I enjoy this!" or, "hey, I love where you're going, but I believe you could improve 'such' and 'such'."**

**Which brings me to my next topic. I would personally like to extend a personal 'thank you' to "Duck Rogers" for his/her offer in helping me to complete this. I am gratified to learn you're really invested into what I consider to be a **_**barely**_** surviving story. But, being the man that I am, I must complete this under my own power and prowess. If I don't, I will not have accomplished what I set out to do. ... I do hope you understand. **

**Finally, I wish to convey gratitude to everyone who has supported this story through the long hiatus. Thank you everyone! **

**With that squared away... Here we go~! **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Soifon was a mess as she entered the office, slamming the door behind her. A few papers slipped off the desk in light of the force she applied. She took a seat, looking at the remaining paperwork slightly disheveled atop her desk. Useless papers were the furthest priority on Soifon's list as a lone tear dripped onto the top sheet. ... Thankfully, Marechiyo wasn't present to observe her oncoming tears, otherwise, all hell undoubtedly would have broken loose. It was already stressful enough knowing what Ichigo thought of her, without that _overgrown buffoon _adding his two grams of sugar to the mix.

Her heart totally ached whilst her mind continuously reverted to the meeting she held with her beloved soccer star the previous night. The way he demeaned her, and the way he subsequently accused her of being a liar in a time where she could never be more genuine, essentially dampened her waning spirit.

Suddenly focusing her attention on the window, the raven-haired woman peeked outside to witness dozens of people in the streets, all dressed in sporting gear. They probably were going to attend the soccer match that would crown a new world champion in a couple of hours. She herself never discovered amusement in such trivial events, but, this year was different. **He **would be one of the participants - that's why **he** was here in Japan. Not to see her ... but for a damn game!

More tears flooded from her eyes behind the realization that she simply didn't matter to him.

She was outraged.

Why, oh why did he have to return? Couldn't he decipher the damage he inflicted on her soul in the midst of his reappearance?

She was better suited believing that he had been nothing more than a malodorous, malcontent coward that didn't possess the testicular fortitude necessary to confront his personal issues. Everything from his seemingly inadvertent suicide attempt, to leaving her pregnant with his seed - although he hadn't the merest inkling of her conception - aided her conviction.

But if only she had opted to stay the course...

Alas, she made the choice that she should delve deeper, which meant seeking him out.

Not once in her hasty decision did she bother to weigh the pain she'd endure, and perhaps that was her sole miscalculation. ... Soifon wouldn't offer the classic mea culpa for anything that occurred last night to anyone, though - including herself. After all, she'd already come to the conclusion that she desired to win his heart ... therefore, she would need to be as honest with him as humanly plausible. ... There was just no alternative route around it - she would have to withstand the strife.

The only question residing in her brain now was what to do next. While figuring that out would normally be rather easy for a person of Soifon's nature, time presented a huge challenge. There was close to thirty-two hours, as Ichigo's soccer team would be scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon at five. Comprehending that, she mulled over several possibilities of how she could approach the young soccer star once again.

She recognized that she would have to be perfect.

There would be no second chances.

It was _now _or _never_...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The duo of Tia and Ichigo emerged from the bathroom following the "interruption" by the latter's eccentric and, by all accounts, _insane _father. ... While the former wasn't particularly embarrassed about being discovered - as she held no qualms pertaining to her body - she hadn't been necessarily thrilled about her first meeting with his family being under such _unseemly _circumstances. Conversely, knowing and understanding the person beside her, she acknowledged that her master was angry as well as abased beyond belief.

'Angry' was an understatement. _Irate _or _livid _were far better descriptions.

_"What the hell was the old man thinking? I know he ain't that fuckin' stupid as to not know the meaning of 'do not disturb'. ... Damn him!"_

Nevertheless, there they each stood, witnessing Isshin, Yuzu and Karin sitting comfortably on the couch situated along the furthest wall from the room entrance. Ichigo's father was, of course, grinning oddly whilst his two sisters quietly waited for him.

"Um... h-how the hell did you get here? Weren't you in Hawaii, old man?" Ichigo asked Isshin.

"About that... ...I partially lied," the old goat cackled dumbly.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean 'partially lied'?"

"As you know, me and the girls went there for a vacation. But, it just so happens that we got back here the day before you returned to set up the new house."

That made sense, seeing as how the original Kurosaki clinic had a huge 'for sale' sign on the front lawn.

"However, what you don't know is that the vacation was all expenses paid," the man broke out into a full-on explosion of laughter. Karin shook her head and wondered why in the world her father couldn't be normal, while Yuzu simply smiled at her dad's antics. Meanwhile, Tia just retained a straight face.

The soccer star, on the other hand, glared at his father in disbelief. "And just how did that happen?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis."

"... Whatever. You're just blowing hot air, you old goat."

Isshin didn't allow his son's comment to bother him, and quickly flashed a grand smile in his direction. "I see you've somehow managed to land a hot babe, my son. You mind sharing how that went about?"

Instantly mortified, Ichigo shouted, "Fuck you, old man!"

"Then do you mind if I ask her again?" the father winked, running toward Tia. Unfortunately, before he could reach her, Karin captured him hastily and pulled him down by his ear, twisting it as she pulled the man away.

"You just never learn, do you, old man?" his young daughter sighed when released him from her grip. Isshin speedily groaned, rubbing away the tiny ounce of pain it caused.

Ichigo mentally thanked his little sister for her quick and decisive thinking. His father was pretty damn relentless when he wanted to be - and a royal pain in the ass. If she hadn't been present, there was no telling how long Isshin would've pressed him until he'd had enough.

... Thank goodness for his sister, indeed...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

After about an hour of reminiscing and laughing with his family, Ichigo told them that he needed to finish getting ready for the game. In understanding, they nodded and exchanged hugs with him prior to departing from his hotel room.

As soon as they left, he huskily grinned. It was quite apparent to anyone with two eyes that despite what he relayed to them, the fact of the matter was that he needed to finish his _session _with Tia. He was horny as all hell, and he feared that if he didn't release the tension inside of him, he would be a mess on the field.

"C'mere...," he beckoned her. Ms. Harribel obliged her master's request amid a nod, and descended to the floor before him. She offered him a look of content as she hastily pulled his shorts down to reveal his semi-rigid member. Then, without missing a beat, Tia took his length into her mouth, sucking as fast as possible.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ooh... shit...," he groaned, running his fingers through her hair. And thus, the couple completed what they started...

Hours later, Ichigo arrived at the stadium with a large smile. He anxiously awaited what was to come in this game. Him, against his native country, for all the marbles ... It couldn't be any sweeter.

It was too damn good to be true.

The young star then smirked at a few jeering fans in his path prior to walking down the long hallway, out onto the field. There, he noticed the arena was practically empty, with most of his teammates already stretching and doing a few drills. He quickly joined them, waiting for the game to start.

:

:

:

:

Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter - but as it is a filler, I didn't want to bore you guys. I should be finished with this between two-five chapters from now, and I'll try my hardest to produce everything in a timely manner.

Take care and God bless.


End file.
